Breaking Dawn The Battle on New Years Eve
by Twi-Star
Summary: What if Alice was unable to make it to the clearing on time to stop Aro from destroying Renesmee and her family? This alternate ending takes you to the battle between the Cullen's and their allies vs the Volturi and their guard. Love, Loss and Victory!
1. Chapter 1

**Mid Chap 28: (After Aro hears from the witnesses and has to make a decision about Renesmee, etc.) **

"Let us vote", Aro called, visibly delighted. The cruel Volturi leader clapped his decaying palms together once and then lowered his clasped hands to his waist.

Caius was the first to cast his decision. He stared deliberately at Renesmee as he spoke his tone loud, his words unmistakable. "The thing," he snickered, "is an absolute abomination. We all know that it must be destroyed." This was not a decision we needed to hear spoken out loud, we already knew his vote. As I listened to the reactions of the witnesses the Volutri brought with them, I was surprised to hear them gasp in disagreement.

Aro looked hesitantly at the witnesses that were left. I followed Aro's gaze toward the cloaked spectators. Several more of them had scurried away while Aro was distracted. I quickly counted; of the 43 original witnesses now only 19 were left.

Five women stood far back from us, their eyes were filled with worry, as they watched their leaders prepare to fight. Two of them I recognized from earlier as the wives, the three others paced in uneasy circles around them. Six more immortals, four of them men stood close behind Felix. I thought that I'd remembered them strategically placing themselves higher on the hill in the crowd of witnesses but they must have made their decision to stand and fight beside the Volturi Guard. Their looks were that of dominance, anger, yet no fear, with faces that showed a track record of no losses. The other witnesses swayed nervously pondering between their choices - to leave and die or stay and die.

I was unsure of the vote Marcus would cast. He always looked as if nothing mattered to him and to be perfectly honest with myself, it didn't matter to me either. I was prepared now. I was prepared to die for the ones I loved; this seemed to be a recurring decision in my life. I felt the hope swell around me from the individuals inside of my shield. "I do not see any danger", Marcus said low and toward the ground, looking bored and stiff as always. He didn't raise his head to look at anyone as he continued. Caius growled, perhaps a warning meant for us, or a threat toward Marcus.

Marcus started to make small circles in the snow with his foot as he continued "I don't know why this should turn into a fight, today." He paused for a moment as his foot abandoned his shapes in the snow, his eyes gleamed – something I imagined impossible. He then raised his head as he turned and smirked at Caius, Edward tensed. "Although if anything should happen in the future with the child that would be deemed, hmmm, how should I say this," he paused thoughtfully, "'unfit' for our society we could always . . . come back." He drew out the end of his sentence so that the emphasis gave away the true meaning to his statement; there was no hiding his true intentions.

"Well, well I guess I must decide then", Aro called, almost regretful as he swept his right arm up to cover his dead black heart.

Edward growled, lowering his head and turning it slightly toward me. He spoke with a loud enough whisper so that our friends and allies could hear the true thoughts of the Volturi leader. "He has made his decision," he paused, raising his head to look at me, and then quickly shifted his eyes away, "he has decided to use our love for Renesmee against us. Again we ask that none of you put your own lives in danger, but if you plan to fight with us you should prepare yourselves." Edward turned his head toward the wolf standing at his side. A look on his face I had never seen, determination and deep sorrow shared his features. After a deep steady breath, he spoke to Jacob. "Jacob. Please don't stop. Whatever you do, keep going," he begged. Edward lowered his face, then looked back up into the eyes of his daughter's savior, her future. "Even if you hear that the fight may be in our favor, you must _not_ turn around, please Jacob." The russet wolf bowed his head as a tear slid down his snout to the ground below, leaving a hole in the snow where his warm tear fell. Edward lightly stroked his finger against Renesmee's cheek, "I love you," he looked at Jacob and then at me, "all three of you." Edward squeezed my hand, bowed his head once more and then shifted forward. I stayed strong, holding myself up as I turned away from my daughter and my best friend. There was no one in the world that I could trust more than Jacob. _She would be safe _I repeatedly told myself.

Aro began to pace in large sweeping arcs in front of his vampire army, "We cannot take chances against the unknown. I'm sorry young Bella, but your _child _must be destroyed." Growls and loud hisses broke through the crowd. "My dear friends, calm yourselves." Aro smiled and tilted his head to the side, "this is for the safety of the entire immortal world. I am looking out for each and every one of you. If something, anything could possibly expose us, we mustn't keep it alive. Do you not agree?" As Aro continued with his ridiculous speech, he tried catching the eyes of as many of us and his witnesses as possible, to show his sincerity. "I have given up my life as a nomadic vampire and instead have lived my life as your protector. I protect our kind, the lives of all immortals" he paused with his arms outstretched and turned his face to look over his shoulder at our allies, "and I have no intention of allowing anything to disrupt or corrupt our lifestyle."

He lowered his arms and turned toward Edward, "you, yourself are worried about this child."

"But for other reasons, she is of no danger," Edward kept his voice low and steady as he spoke to Aro.

He put up his hand to silence Edward and continued. "We can never be sure of the unknown, we have no other options but to destroy her and move on, act as if something like this" he outstretched his hands to Renesmee, "never existed, so let us go back to living the way we are supposed to, interacting with humans only to appease our thirst." As he spoke he paced, like a general about to sacrifice his battalion. He continued as his eyes narrowed and he pointed at Edward, "Edward this comes down on you, as much as it does on me." I felt the words cut through Edward like a knife, the sting of the blade of truth. "If you had just stayed away from a human, if you could have just controlled your lust for the poor girl this would have never happened!" Edward turned his eyes to me, what did I see there? Regret? "Even if you turned her when I first recommended that you do so, again we wouldn't be in this predicament. More of you should listen to what I say, am I not always right? So I assure you, that no one can truly take the blame for this but yourself."

_No Edward!_ I tried to tell him with my eyes, but he looked solemn, his head fell low, he _was_ taking the blame. I pushed hard against the shield that was so tightly bound to my mind. I sucked in a breath and as I breathed out I lifted the shield from me, keeping it above me and around all of our friends_. "Edward!"_ I shouted with my thoughts _"Do not regret this! Do not regret Renesmee and me!"_ His eyes stayed planted toward the ground, _"Look at me!" _

Edward looked up; as he did he began to speak out loud, "I would never," he breathed, and then sucked the air back in when he saw my face, lips unmoving, he grinned.

"_I love you Edward." _He gripped my hand squeezing it, his grin grew to a smirk, and I grew more furious. The intensity of my anger was a new feeling to me, strong, almost overwhelming. I felt like my skin should be steaming with fury, even my ears were burning. Edward reached for me as he read my thoughts but I ignored him, "Your wrong!" I shrieked and stepped toward Aro, Edward pulled on my hand to hold me back. The shield that I had pushed away from me flung back against my mind like an elastic band.

"Unless of course Renesmee would like to join us" the spectators gasped as Aro smiled proudly, "she and her mother of course, it would be wonderful" he said this with a sweep of his hand. Renesmee and I let out a hiss in unison. "We would spare the rest of you," he looked directly toward me, the blood, red glow of his eyes pierced my own. "If Bella would stop shielding, and come to stand with the rest of us, and bring with you Renesmee," he rolled his eyes "Edward too," he said sharply, "we would allow every one of you to go free." Would you sacrifice all of your…" he hesitated, "family Bella, by not joining us?"

What? I looked at Edward, with questioning eyes. Edward spoke quickly. "He is lying Bella," _well of course he is,_ I thought, "You don't need to be a hero." He said, I slightly remembered a moment when I said that to him. It seemed so long ago now, my 18th birthday, light years behind me. "It's true he does want us to join his side, but he thinks once you drop your shield Chelsea can loosen the ties between you and I, since you're still just a newborn. I don't think it would work on you love, but let us not try to find out." Edward turned to everyone else, "He no longer cares about his other witnesses, he wants to destroy us all, every single one of us, his witnesses and our witnesses. I am truly sorry my friends but," he sighed "this will be a fight to our deaths."

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Peter grab Charlotte's hand as he tugged her toward the woods and out of sight. I exhaled slowly as Aro continued, smiling as he watched two of our witnesses sneak away, not realizing that Edward had already told us his thoughts. Caius was frustrated, "What is this Aro, what are you doing?" his fists clenched and lips pursed.

"What better way to find out about the unknown then by keeping it right there next to us, my brother," Aro smiled, looking through the crowd and then ending on me.

That was it! How dare he think I'm dumb enough to play his little games? My eyes were glazing over with venom. My shield glowed with a tint of red. "Never" I whispered, not caring enough to keep my growl under control. Edward grabbed my arm again. Zafrina and Esme made an attempt to stop me, but I was stronger than all of them and it took less than seconds to shake them off. I crouched forward, "No!" I shouted across the field. "No, we will not let you take our daughter, we do not want to join you and I will never drop my shield!" I started to shake with fury, ready to kill. "Renesmee is my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect her. Enough with this charade!"

"Fine." Aro said angrily. He raised his hand, the eyes of the Volturi guard lit up, this was the sign they all were waiting for. The entire guard began to move in unison toward us. The other immortals that seemed to have sided with the Volturi also moved forward with pronounced dedication to their master. The last four witnesses swayed, still looking unsure. The guard was swarming around us as best they could, but we didn't back away, they had no chance at winning this.

The guard descended, slowly with Demetri in front. Behind him Felix and Afton, Corin, and Heidi. Jane and Alec stood on the hill, panic in their eyes. Yes, this is what I was hoping for, they didn't fight, they couldn't. There were three more vampires on that side of the line, than ours. I corrected myself as I watched Mary and Randall turn and run toward the trees, there were five more immortals, but we had 16 ferocious, yet child-like wolves on our side, out-numbering them by eleven.

I quickly went through my plan in my silent thoughts, my first and foremost priority was to get Renesmee out of here. She held my absolute precedence above all else. Then I would concentrate on keeping my shield surrounding my loved ones. The person I would protect most would be Edward, even if Demetri snuck into my shield I could not give him the advantage by allowing Jane to attack him. I must also protect Kate and Vladimir they will be up against Jane and Alec, I cannot let my shield drop from them. Two more Zafrina and Ben, they had the strongest of powers. They would protect me, and I would protect them. The wolves and finally my family, all their lives rest on my shoulders, I must stay focused.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were encircling around us, from the front, while the other members of the guard tried spacing themselves so that we were completely surrounded by them. I looked around for an escape route; pushing my knee into Jacob's side to get his attention and pointing toward an opening. Edward looked at us; a look of determination and sadness swept through his glance and then he shifted himself back at Demetri who was closing in on him. Edward lunged forward and the fight began.

Zafrina took my arm and pulled me toward the center of the clearing, Senna followed closely behind us, "you will see better here" as she pointed to the battle.

She was right I could see the entire fight as it commenced. I watched as Tanya marched, unafraid toward Caius with stealth-like movements. I was incredibly grateful I was on her side, she looked determined, almost evil. I grinned, anxiously at her as she looked back toward me. The wind blew through her pretty blonde hair, her rage filled eyes turned back toward Caius, narrowing in on him. She was beauty and imminent death personified.

Kate snuck past Felix as she made her way to Jane, I pushed my shield out to her as she got further and further away from me. Jane stood in front of Kate, attempting to use her power. It was a useless attempt. Jane was shaking like a timid mouse; she moved her feet back and forth, then back more toward the forest. I hoped Kate would catch her before she got lost in the trees, I would be no help to her then.

Vladimir's movements were slow, and cautious as he moved toward Alec, who unlike his twin prepared to fight. He crouched down letting out a cloud of his poison it continued to creep around my shield, which I held tightly against Vladimir. I searched Vladimir's eyes for any sign that he lost feeling, but he continued toward Alec with vengeance and purpose. I kept my shield intact with Vladimir, as he moved forward, it stretched with him.

Edward and Demetri were dancing, both crouched down making circles in the snow, moving so fast the snow was disappearing, they would reach grass shortly. I shut my eyes for only a moment, frightened as Demetri tried reaching for Edward. I was relieved to see that as Demetri leaned in Edward was always a step ahead of him.

Benjamin stood on my side gripping my hand. "Stay focused Bella." I opened my eyes wide, as I turned my face to Ben when our bodies suddenly began to shake. The rumbling started below my feet and took off from where we stood knocking Felix, Heidi and Corin over like bowling pins.

Edward was unsurprised by the earthquake below his feet, unlike Demetri who attempted dramatically to catch his balance, throwing his arms into sweeping movements. Edward lunged forward ripping off Demetri's arm as he fell toward the ground.

I scanned the fight, quickly, making sure all were distracted in some way or another. Aro and Marcus stood still as the others fanned out around them, they watched Edward and Demetri closely. Marcus tapped his fingers on his hip, the boredom was evident, as he waited for any type of action. Caius stood next to his brothers, peering at Tanya. He made snide, hurtful comments about her sister Irina. Tanya flinched as if the words slapped her across the face. Her eyes closed to hide the pain, and then opened again, with fury.

I looked at the russet wolf, with the beautiful little girl on his back. Somehow, even in all the madness they looked perfect together. I took a deep breath, then shouted, "Go Jacob!" He looked at me, his big brown eyes were fearful, "Go!"

That was it. Jacob didn't look back, he ran where I pointed and not one person noticed their disappearance. Renesmee did, however look back. Her eyes were terrified and sad, releasing an abundance of tiny tears. Edward froze in place, his expression was filled with sheer grief, he moved for only a moment to blow his daughter a kiss, one last time. I watched as his determined eyes crumbled into utter sorrow and agony. Renesmee held Jacob's hair tightly as they ran through our allies and our enemies. The last thing I saw was her golden red curls flowing around a tree. Jacob was out of sight with my daughter, my beautiful, warm, earthbound sun fading into the trees with my beating heart.

My still heart burned as the thoughts of my daughter never in my arms again, ripped through my conscience. My eyes pricked, as panic took over my mind. My shield whirled around me, causing me to feel dizzy and uncoordinated, almost as if I were human again. I couldn't pull my thoughts together. The entire fight, everyone's lives depended on me, and all I wanted was my daughter back.

In my peripheral vision Stefan crouched in front of Aro who turned and fled toward Marcus. "Where are you going, old friend?" Stefan crooned. For a split second and for the first time ever, I saw fear in Aro's eyes; he took off in a run as Stefan lunged forward. Caius dove away from Tanya to protect his brother. The sound that came from Caius was so small and quick, but a sound I couldn't forget, from hearing it only moments before when Irina was still living. The sound sent a shiver down my spine and I pivoted completely so that I faced them. Stefan was on fire before anyone could stop Caius from raising his fire thrower. I heard Vladamir let out a yelp of desperation as he ran, barreling toward his brother.

I tried to grab hold of something, anything. I reached for Ben's hand and found nothing. My heart sunk as I searched for him in the darkness. _I was supposed to protect him! _Relief eased my mind as I found Ben standing only a few feet behind me. I watched Ben as he moved his hands toward the sky turning it black as pitch. Without the flames caused by the burning of both Stefan and Irina, the darkness would have consumed us, leaving us blind.

The fire brought me back to the ballet studio, the memory of that day opened up so clearly into my thoughts, surprising me, bringing me into a different frame of mind entirely. Suddenly Edward was struck to the ground. Jane, instead of retreating backward from Kate ran forward right under my shield and was now attacking the love of my existance. Emmett locked eyes with Edward and took off toward him but he was quickly thrown to the ground, withering in agony alongside his brother. Felix steadily moved toward Emmett as Garrett unexpectedly grabbed Felix, pulling his arm and leg simultaneously out from under the vampire and throwing him across the field as if he were playing a game of Javelin.

Jane attacked everyone she was capable of, stopping at nothing, "Alec" she shrieked "hurry."

Alec was suddenly running behind Vladimir. I began to lose my focus. My shield swayed with the uneasiness of my thoughts. I watched it shaking, and slowly pulling back, retracting with every unsteady breath I took. I felt as though I was on the verge of exploding from all the pressure that was building from every side of me. I took a deep breath, trying again to steady myself, and unexpectedly I was able to, a sudden calm crept over me. I felt a smooth soft hand grab hold of mine. I turned, already knowing who was holding me.

Jasper was by my side, "Bella, get control, they need you." A serene feeling swept around me and brought my focus back to my priorities. My daughter was safe, and I would not allow her to be found again.

I looked back at Jasper, breathing calmly again, "thank you." I dropped his hand and called her name "Jane!" I screamed across the field, marching toward her. Rosalie was at my side in an instant both of us walked steadily toward Jane. She turned and her bright red eyes were clouded with fear. Jane turned toward Rosalie, as I quickly pulled my shield back, like an elastic rubber band, so that Jane and all of the others behind her were exposed. She tried to unleash her fury upon Rosalie to no avail, Rose smiled and hissed "I don't think so." I had to admit, Rosalie was much better to have as a friend than an enemy.

In the firelight Jane looked nothing more than a fragile child, in a way she was, without her powers she was extremely breakable, and _I wanted_ to break her. This wasn't the first time she had hurt Edward but it would be the last. As we continued toward her with purpose she released her focus on Rosalie and I flung the shield back around everyone. It was only seconds that I pulled it back, not long enough for anyone else to be affected or even notice, _except _Jane and Rosalie. I noticed a one-armed Demetri spit his venom on a white stick, his arm and thrust it back on himself, he plunged toward Emmett, who was recovering from Jane's gruesome attacks.

Overhead a flash of lightening lit up the darkness. Ben's fingers danced toward the sky causing bright flashes, followed by loud bursts of thunder but no rain.

I kept walking, watching in my peripheral vision, making sure my shield continued to hover over my loved ones, so that Alec's mist would continue to affect no one. Jane screeched and turned away already in a run. My venom was on fire, I felt it burn through my veins, as my body flooded with rage. Jane's dainty run was no competition to my strength and Rosalie's long galloping leaps, we were on her in by taking only a few steps. I inched the shield back so that it was no longer around Jane. Rosalie grabbed her arm as Kate came from the darkness and grabbed Jane's other arm, pulling it toward her. I dove upon this tiny devils waist and ripped her head off throwing it toward Benjamin.

"Ben, Fire!" A flash ignited in the pile of flaming ashes that was once Stefan, Ben pulled the fire from the inferno and suddenly Jane's blonde hair was waving in the flames as it burned. Rosalie and Kate gathered the rest of Jane's body and threw it toward the burning pile.

I twisted my body to face the rest of my friends and family, and grinned, making sure my shield was protecting them. Edward and Emmet stood stunned by my brutal attack, Edward's face looked smug. Emmett recovered and punched Edward in the arm, "that's my little sister!" Edward smiled, that brilliant smile that always made me so weak. He winked at me and then turned toward Demetri.

Emmet moved swiftly to the other side so that he and Edward could Demetri in between them. Garrett joined them, and together the three of them shredded Demetri tossing him easily in the fire. _Two Down_, I thought.

I continued to watch the battle, all of my allies seemed in control, everyone was doing something.

Siobhan, Liam and Maggie moved swiftly around Alec. His head stayed high and he continued to look unafraid.

Zafrina was using her gift to blind Heidi, Santiago, and Afton. Santiago didn't look like he was fighting back, more like he was trying to retreat. He carefully walked backward blinded entirely, tripping every so often over whatever image Zafrina was showing him.

Esme and Corin were moving around each other, like two lionesses on the prowl. Corin suddenly crouched and dove toward Esme. Carlisle came from behind Corin and reached out pulling Corin's leg out from under her ripping it from her waist, before throwing it toward the blazing fire.

Tia, Eleazar and Carmen were circling in on Chelsea, her screams made Afron furious. He started running toward the sounds.

Felix ran toward Chelsea as well, and as he did his large mass was able to easily push aside Zafrina, distracting her as. Zafrina's illusions fell from the eyes of both Heidi and Santiago. They stood prepared to fight back, when a line of wolves stopped them from moving. Sam stood at the point of the line, protecting the young wolves. He pushed his paws into the ground and stood tall, letting out a loud, frightful growl, panting heavily into the cold air. His warm breaths were visible in the frigid temperature and his appearance reminded me of a protective bull, preparing to take down his matador. In no way would Sam let down his guard, not when he had these innocent, young wolves to look after. Heidi screeched, visibly terrified and took off toward the forest. Santiago crouched, as Sam lowered his head toward the immortal and growled so loudly it caused Santiago to shake. His eyes widened and he sprinted into the woods behind Heidi. Sam bowed and allowed the young wolves to run into the forest for some fun. Sam looked into my eyes at once and I nodded, knowing that they would be safe as long as he stayed behind and under my shield, as their Alfa, I only needed to keep him safe and the others would be safe too.

The fight ensued as Felix fought alongside Chelsea making their way toward Tia, Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle and Esme as they prepared to fight back. Carlisle stood directly in front of Chelsea, he moved his body as she moved hers, blocking Esme from any harm. Afron tried to focus on Chelsea but it was difficult for him to see her past Carlisle. "Carlisle", a voice yelled in the distance, Afron started running in a straight line toward the heart of the Cullen family. He attempted unsuccessfully to pass by the vampires and wolves in his way. Piece by piece Afron was ripped apart, as he ran through our allies.

Seth was first to rip off his hand, then Sam pulled his arm entirely off and tossed it toward the fire. Senna grabbed Afron's waist, pulling him down on his knees. Benjamin looked up to the sky and pulled a bolt of lightning out from the storm above and struck the bolt directly through Afron like a sword, instantly setting him a blaze. No one was going to let Carlisle stand unprotected.

Alec ran, vampire speed toward Liam, slipping under his legs entering my shield. Alec released his poisonous power and I had to pull back my shield away from the Irish Coven and away from Alec to protect the rest of us as the coven stood behind him now. Maggie, Liam and Siobhan were quickly blinded moving but unfeeling as they stumbled around. Alec ran toward Siobhan who was closest to him and began to rip and destroy her, throwing pieces toward the blaze of ashes. Siobhan was silent, letting out no sign that she was in any pain. I saw her eyes go dead as I watched a friend get torn apart. I couldn't help but be thankful that Siobhan felt nothing.

Maggie walked quickly backwards, inching further away from Alec. When she was far enough away from him I pushed my shield back over her. The mist sunk around Siobhan and Alec as I threw my shield over Liam. He blinked twice then focused on his mate who was being destroyed by Alec. Maggie quickly grabbed Liam. "Liam, Bella can't protect you if you go out into that mist, you will see nothing again, is that what you want?"

Liam looked down at Maggie, "Let go of me Maggie!"

Maggie touched his face, "You know that she would not want you to die, Liam, you know that she cares about you more than anything." She looked back and held her hand against Liam as she was forced to witness the death of her friend.

Liam fought back against Maggie, "I cannot live without her."

Edward ran to Liam, holding him back. Carlisle paced quickly toward Liam, shaking his head in confusion. "I always believed Siobhan had a gift to will any outcome she wished. I know she didn't believe it but I just thought…" Carlisle's words trailed off to silent shock.

"She does," Edward continued. "As much as she wanted this outcome to be peaceful, deep in her thoughts she doubted it, knowing that if the Volturi wanted Renesmee enough we would fight, she wished more and more throughout our time together that Liam and Maggie would make it out of this fight alive." Edward put his hand on both Maggie and Liam's shoulders. "It was her wish more than anything that you both live through tonight." Liam bowed his head into Maggie's shoulder, as she reached up wrapping her arms around him.

Flames flashed in different directions as our enemies were destroyed one by one. Tia, Senna, Eleazar and Carmen fought easily alongside of the abundance of wolves. Together they had the rest of the Volturi Guard retreating into the woods. Felix made his way next to Alec. Garrett, Kate and Emmett stood beside two enormous wolves, Quil and Embry who moved in for the kill. Alec tried pushing his silly useless mist up against them but it caused no reaction; Alec looked at Felix, realizing his skills were failing him and turned taking off toward the woods. Felix, not willing to be outnumbered so drastically, turned and ran not three seconds after Alec.

Vladimir sprinted toward the three Volturi leaders out for vengeance; his brother's death would not be in vain. Tanya tried springing onto Caius. She distracted him but Caius was too quick and avoided her attack. Aro and Marcus stood on either side of him. Aro's look was that of sheer horror, while Marcus continued to stare blankly at his brother. Caius lifted his hand ready to light him on fire, when suddenly an enormous wolf, Sam, leaned down and bit the hand that held the shiny toy right off. Aro yelled at Reneta to use her powers on the wolf and she fearfully obliged. The other wolves had Marcus cornered between trees and began to rip him apart limb from limb throwing the pieces into a pile. Reneta placed her hand on Caius, causing Sam's ferocious eyes to suddenly lose focus, as if he were blind. Sam shifted his body as he dropped Caius' arm from his mouth and stumbled away toward the trees. The other wolves in Sam's pack, linked to the Alpha through his mind, stumbled away, leaving Marcus' body parts in piles, already reassembling themselves. Reneta's touch did not stop the members of the other pack, as Embry and Quil grabbed her with their teeth and threw her directly into the fire. She screamed as her body was taken over by flames.

Aro franticly collected the pieces of Marcus as Sam stumbled toward the deep forest. Caius ran toward him. Edward sprinted toward Sam, but it was too late. Caius crouched as he leapt onto the back of Sam, biting his neck and injecting his poisonous venom through Sam's veins. Seth ran toward Caius, ripping him off, and throwing him against the ground. Edward stood above Caius as Tanya ran toward his feet, grabbing his legs, Edward reached down to take hold of Caius' head. They pulled him up like a plank, as Leah bounded through ripping Caius's body in half. Together, Edward and Tanya threw the pieces of Caius into the blazing fire as Aro held the pieces of Marcus and ran toward the forest, yelling for his wife, Sulpicia to follow.

No Volturi were in sight, but the sense of relief that I was waiting for never came.

The wolves gathered around Sam, weeping and sighing as they caught a glimpse of the unmoving wolf. Paul pushed his paw up against Sam, looking for any type of response. Sam let out one last sigh and phased back to his human form. Edward pulled his shirt off; placing it over Sam's wound to stop the bleeding. Leah bent her head down, pulling a piece of clothing off the ankle of one of the new wolves and draped it over Sam's nude body. She let out a howl, one I have never heard before. A howl of agony, depression and misery. The sound hit me like a bullet to my stomach.

I gasped, as I watched Leah weeping over Sam's lifeless body. She curled up, next to him, placing her chin on his bare back as enormous balls of salt water dripped from her furry face. Tears fell silently from the Quileute wolves. Seth, Jared, and Embry phased back to their human forms and crouched over Sam. Carlisle knelt next to Sam's lifeless body, placing his hand on his neck to search for a pulse.

Edward stood, hovering over Seth, who slowly inched back so that he could lean against Edward's legs, and then sighed. "He's gone," Seth cried. This young human that fought adult like, alongside Edward looked nothing more than what he was, a young, innocent child as the tears streamed down his face, dripping onto the body that once was his protector, his leader, the only father figure that Seth had since his father passed away only months ago. "Jacob is the only Alpha now," Seth continued, between breathless cries. "I could hear all of their thought's before I phased, I. . . I. . . I couldn't when we were separate packs. We are one now."

The wolves cries became overwhelming as I fell to my knees, the sounds coming from the pack were painful and shattering. I sat alone, still in my center spot from before. Everyone swarmed around the deceased grieving the immortal deaths of Siobhan and Stefan.

I was brought back to a memory that I held deep within, the day Sam had found me in the woods; he had been my savior that night. I owed him so much. He fought for me, for my family, and for my daughter. I owed him everything and I let him die. I let a good, honest man die. My head dropped into my hands and my fingers raked my hair pulling and stretching it to its limits, if I had them, tears would never be enough. Remorse flooded into me as I was filled with darkness. I felt my body curling in on itself with the pain, and felt a sharp stab in the center of my dead heart.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach was that of guilt, sadness and loss, loss for my new allies, an old friend and my daughter. I was exhausted. That moment I wished I was human so I could sleep. Holding my shield was tiring, my breathing was heavy, almost a steady pant. I leaned back on the ground curling up in a ball. My eyes pricked uncomfortably, I wanted to cry and let myself fall into pieces. I felt empty, my daughter was gone. Safe, yes and I couldn't feel more relieved about that but being out of my hands and nowhere in sight made my stomach contract painfully. I heard familiar footsteps behind me, as warm hands scooped me up, cradling me against his bare chest. I looked up at him, his eyes burrowed into mine. He looked lost and incomplete.

We began a march back to our house, Edward held me close, unwilling to put me down. Liam carrying Siobhan's ashes and Vladimir carrying the ashes of Stefan led the march. No one spoke; sobs and footsteps were the only sounds as we headed toward home.

Suddenly ear-piercing howls took over the woods. The pain of a brother lost, the grief that will never fade. One howl crushed my heart more than the others. Leah. Her cries sounded as if her soul had just died, and in a way, it had.

Carlisle placed his hands on the glass door to the house and sighed, turning heavily, around to the rest of us. He looked around at the waiting crowd as we all huddled together waiting for his words. "There is nothing that can be said today that can even begin to describe my gratitude to all of you. We lost three extraordinary friends and I can only place blame on myself." I leaped from Edward's arms to the ground and moved toward Carlisle. _That's not right he can't blame this on himself_, Edward and I must have had the same thought because he moved simultaneously with me. Carlisle put his hand up toward us. "In the end I cannot be grateful enough for the sacrifices you all had to endure, please know that I never intended this to turn into a fight, nor did I ever want any of you to involve yourself in it if it did occur. The sacrifices that Sam, Siobhan and Stefan have made, do not end in vain. We were able to destroy several of their guard that will now be unable to cause a burden on our lives, Demetri, Afton, Corin, Reneta, Jane and Caius are no more, and will never hurt any of us again." A few vampires let out smirks and quietly rejoiced over the destruction of the Volturi clan. I could not smile, as much as I was glad that so many of them were destroyed, especially Demetri, I couldn't help but take on the guilt. If I only went to see the Volturi when I first became a newborn, or even if I had stopped Irina myself before she had gotten too far. The lives of Sam, Siobhan and Stefan lie in my hands. I let out a cry, as Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me close. He knew what I was thinking and he was most likely thinking it himself. Not only was the fight our fault in many ways, but also along with losing friends, we were now without our daughter. I felt incomplete. I felt dead.

Carlisle continued, "because of you," he scanned the crowd, "my granddaughter is alive and safe. I cannot thank you nor apologize enough."

Vladimir was first to interrupt, "Carlisle," he said in a whisper, "do not blame yourself, Stefan would have loved to see Caius get ripped to shreds by our young wolf friends," he smiled down at them as they walked into the gathering of immortals. "This was inevitable, if the Volturi did not come today, they would have found a reason to come tomorrow. I'm sure your son, Edward can tell you that they wanted not just his mate but many of us. They would have found some reason to attack in the years to come." He scanned the crowd as he stepped up on the patio next to Carlisle, "this is not the fault of the Cullen's, we all know they would have been right there with us if any of you called on them. This is the fault only of the Volturi and yes, you are correct Carlisle," he placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, "Stefan my friend, my brother did not die in vain. We waited for centuries for the destruction of the Volturi, and although only half of them were destroyed, it's a start." He took a step closer to Carlisle, swinging his arm around him and pulling him in.

"We cannot despair about tonight, we should be proud of ourselves," Vladimir raised his hand in a fist toward the sky and then pointed a finger toward the stars. "This night is for all of the innocents who lost their lives to the Volturi!"

Garrett shouted, his voice rejoiced with excitement "Yeah!"

The crowd erupted in hugs of joy and sadness as well as sighs of relief that they, we, made it through. Esme leaped up the stairs and into Carlisle's waiting arms. Rosalie and Emmett turned and kissed long enough that if I was human, I would have been blushing. I turned to Edward, his crooked, beautiful smile crept slowly upon his face as I climbed up on my toes and pushed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me.

"Bella" he pulled back and whispered in my ear, "I'm so proud of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 29: Rio**

Our guests left quickly and quietly.

We said our goodbyes to Maggie and Liam, who held Siobhan's ashes tightly to him. Vladimir informed us that he was headed back to the field to spread Stefan's ashes, "He would have been proud of all of this, he will be happy out there. I will miss him always, and regret that I cannot reminisce with him about the burning of our enemies." He let out the smallest of smiles at the end of his statement and looked down at the remains of his old friend as he turned to leave.

Ben and Tia hugged Edward and I goodbye. "It was so nice to be here and meet you all. We will come back to visit, I hope you don't mind, I truly enjoyed being here, so did Tia." Tia smiled at me. "I'm sure Amun and…"

Edward placed his hand on his arm and stopped Benjamin before he could continue, "No need to apologize Benjamin, thank you so much for your help. We are forever grateful."

The Amazon's patiently waited. They were asked by Jasper to stay with him. The Denali Clan, stayed also with Kate's new mate, Garrett.

Carlisle and Esme went with Jared and Paul to bring Sam's body to Emily. La Push was in mourning after losing not only an Alpha but a son, a friend and a fiancé. There were many arrangements to be made.

After Carlisle and Esme returned I stared at Jasper who sat nervously on the white couch, "Where is Alice?" I blurted unable to control my worry.

"I'm not sure Bella, she wouldn't tell me." Jasper sighed as he turned to face me.

"What do you mean, how will we find her." I was beginning to panic, Alice was more than a sister to me, and I was worried about her, she was so small and petite why would Jasper leave her? I wrapped my arms around my ribs and began to pace in quick small circles. I passed by Jasper and he put his hand up to my elbow.

"Maybe you should sit Bella, nerves are no good at a time like this." I obeyed and sat next to Jasper and a rush of serenity flushed through me.

I breathed with relief, "Thank you, it is still hard for me to see being calm as such a benefit."

Jasper looked at me and continued, "She told me to ask you Bella. She insisted you would know where to begin searching." His hands shot up to his forehead as he began to think.

"What? Why me?" I was stumped, my voice was shaky. Jasper put his hand to my arm again as a fresh new wave of serenity overcame me. Seems his touch makes his gift stronger than his presence.

"She said I couldn't know, I can only assume that it's because you have a mind reader as a husband, and Aro couldn't know where she was heading to meet you."

The memory came flooding back to me, thank goodness for Jasper, the answer had been here all along. "Rio" I breathed.

"Rio, but why?" Esme called.

"That's where I sent Jacob and Renesmee, she is going to find them." I jumped up and stated proudly. A wave of relief flooded the Cullen residence. "Jasper what else did she say?"

"She told me I had to get back, that you needed me Bella." I nodded my head, grabbing Jasper's hand and squeezing it, that was correct, if he hadn't calmed me down I would have never gotten control of myself, how many more would have died if Jasper didn't return? "Alice said I was needed here and she was searching for something that she couldn't leave. It was so difficult to say goodbye to her, I had no idea where she was headed but she promised we would both be fine." He looked up and around at all of us, "I'm sorry for leaving you all…"

"Don't apologize," Edward interrupted, puzzled as he came towards us with an urgent look in his eyes. "Thank you for coming back to help Bella, but what were you just thinking about. That image in the forest, that's what Alice saw before she left what, _was_ that?"

"Your right, Alice saw something before we left you all, that's why we rushed away, she couldn't have you see her thoughts. She doesn't know what it was that she saw because it was a blind spot, like how she can't see Nessie or Jacob. She doesn't think Nessie is one of a kind, I left her with Kachiri," we all looked toward Zafrina and Senna. They look relieved. "Kachiri knows her way around the rainforest and was helping Alice and I. We almost found the blind spot, but then Alice had a vision of the fight and said that Bella would need me, I had to go home. We tried hard to find what Alice couldn't see; quick enough to stop the fight from ever ensuing but it was so difficult for her."

"That's how it will be for her in Rio, looking for Jacob and Renesmee," I breathed alarmed.

Edward came to sit on the arm of the chair, next to me. He rubbed my back, "We will go to Rio to find her, to find them all." He reached down to turn my chin to him so that I was forced to look him in the eyes, "We_ will_ find them Bella."

The rest of the night we worked out a plan. Zafrina and Senna left in a hurry, promising to let us know immediately if they found Alice, Jacob or Renesmee. The Denali's decided to stay at our place, while we were away in case Jacob or Alice returned home. Seth and Embry insisted on coming to Rio. Edward told me that Leah had thought about coming for a moment but decided against it, since she was the Beta, Leah was leading the entire pack, both of them now combined, in Jacob's absence. She was still mourning Sam and has yet to phase back from her wolf form.

Edward, Carlisle and Emmett mapped out routes of the Amazon to search for Alice, and of Rio to search for Jacob and Renesmee. Jasper tried desperately to call Alice's phone but there was no service in a rainforest.

I sat on the couch, searching through information on Edward's laptop for hotels and sights in Rio. Along with the Cullen's warp-speed internet service, no doubt fit for the CIA, and my new ability to read at an alarmingly fast rate, I was able to filter through most tourist attractions in all of South America. If Jacob took Renesmee there, would she want to see the attractions, would she want to sit and sulk, would they hide out in a hotel? I jotted down names and places that caught my attention. If it weren't for the sound of the cushion being pushed down ever so slightly I wouldn't have noticed Tanya sit beside me. I looked at her, surprised not only by the closeness that her positioning brought us, but also by her beauty. Tanya and I are cordial but in the few times we have met we have not had any actual conversations. I remembered a foggier time, when I was human and jealous of Tanya, almost mad even that she wanted my husband at some point. As happy as I was that he turned her down, I couldn't help but feel even now, self conscious around her. Seems being self-conscious will follow you everywhere.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly lucky you are Bella?" She whispered as the tips of her fingers touched me knee for a moment.

I looked down and then up into her inhumanly perfect face, "Um… yes of course I do, thank you for helping us Tanya, you and your family." Of course I knew how lucky I was; I thanked them more times than I could count.

"No, no Bella, I know you are thankful for our presence I just mean about your family. You and Edward, he just…" She hesitated, "Has Edward ever told you about him and I?" A small chuckle came through her pout.

Oh great, here it comes, "Uh, sort of?" It came out as a question instead of an answer.

"I have known Edward for a long time. It's safe to say now that we are family, the entire Cullen family is a part of my own, you included," she said with a grin, "but there was a time where I thought Edward and I could be more."

Do I want to hear this? I gulped. If vampires could sweat, I would be drowning.

"It was when he came to visit me, after he had met you for the first time, that I realized finally, we would never be" I smiled at the memories and nodded. "I tried to get Edward to talk to me, I have known him for many years and never have I seen him so distraught. I knew something had been bothering him, or someone, you actually, but he wouldn't even look at me. He might have been polite, like he always was and talked in my direction but he was always staring blankly at me, and he would do that to anyone who tried speaking to him, like he was always looking past us, at something else. The one night when Edward and I were alone, I tried talking to him, trying to stay as neutral as possible, but you know it's so hard to do since he can read my thoughts. I couldn't help it I wanted more than just friendship from him." She laughed, "he was the perfect gentleman, what girl wouldn't."

My answering giggle was awkward and nervous. "When I tried talking to Edward, I realized he was not even there anymore, his mind was made up and he was going home, I know now that it was to see you."

"Bella before you ever spoke to him he was in love with you, a simple human," she shook her head. "The love you both share is extraordinary. Never in all my years have I seen something so powerful. And you're both so strong, he has proven it time and time again by staying with you as a human, and you have proven it by loving him no matter what he was, not to mention the strength you had by carrying Renesmee. You deserve more credit than you were given, keeping yourself alive for her and for Edward.

"I guess I'm jealous of you, you're just so lucky. I would give up almost anything to be in your place, to be loved by someone as incredible and true as Edward, to be a mother to a little girl as brilliant and striking as Renesmee, to be surrounded by such a tight family and to be the most incredible, and beautiful newborn I have ever met." She ended her speech by looking me directly in the eyes, as if this was the truest thing she had ever stated.

My mouth fell open in shock, I tried to protest, she was _much_ prettier. "Tanya I. . ."

"Please. We will never turn our backs on you all and I hope you come to Alaska to see us sometime, and maybe spend a holiday with us. I will miss my sister Irina so much Bella," as she said this she looked down to her lap, "but this has brought me closer to Kate, Eleazar and Carmen, along with my extended family." She put her arm around on my shoulder. "It was good, in a way to fight alongside of you and to find out for myself that Edward has found someone as remarkable as you. Good luck finding Renesmee, Alice and Jacob, but I don't think you will need it. You seem to have luck on your side." She squeezed my arm with her hand and then stood, looking down at me. "It's so good to know you Bella." Tanya smiled and then turned to walk outside where Kate and Carmen were standing.

I sat for a moment, shocked, more confident than before, maybe even a bit smug. I hoped that luck would be on my side, I hoped Tanya was right. I looked out to her, she looked up at me from beyond the glass door and smiled, I smiled back. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my neck, kissing my cheek as he slipped over the couch to snuggle in next to me.

I looked at him, Tanya was right I am so lucky. I kissed him on the lips and pulled back ever so slightly. "What are you smiling at love?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm just relieved Edward, I'm relieved and happy and lucky and in love."

"I love you," he kissed the tip of my nose. "You were incredible today, just amazing."

Still today, it seemed like the longest day of my life. I looked at the clock, 12:01. "Hey, Happy New Year."

I pushed against him, stretching my neck to reach his lips, and kissing him deeply and passionately. He pulled my face closer to his, caressing my lips with his own. He moved his hands to my neck, slipping his fingers through my hair. Edward lifted me from the couch and to the floor, reaching for my hand we danced out the back door, running through the forest, stopping every few feet so that we could kiss, again and again. For a moment we were normal, a happy couple who had everything to live for.

We had not yet made it to our front door when I whipped around, throwing my arms over his head. Edward pushed my back against the wood layers of the outside of our cottage. I could feel the splinters trying to work their way into my vampire skin, this would be painful for a human. His passion was furious, as he ran his palm abruptly down my side to the small of my back, pulling me closer still. I wondered if it were possible for volts of electricity to be pulsing through us. He started to lift me slightly, as I knowing what he wanted jumped eagerly to wrap my legs around his waist as he carried me into our home. He thrust the door open with one arm, almost tearing it lose from the hinges. I pushed myself against his body as he ripped off my shirt and laid me gently on our bed. He kissed my lips, softly at first and then his urgency was fervent again, kissing my cheeks, my forehead and my nose. He took the time to unbutton my jeans instead of tearing them lose, as he moved his lips tenderly to my neck and collar bone, down my stomach, kissing my belly button sending intense tingles of pleasure coursing through my veins. He pushed his muscular arms forward and hovered above me looking into my eyes.

I placed my hands on either side of his face, searching for any sign of relief or liberation from this on-going battle that gives our lives no amount of peace. "I love you," he said, bending slightly and kissing the tip of my nose.

"As I love you," I said. As our lips met again, the electricity could not be denied. His grasp upon my arms caused me to arch my back as he laid his delicious, torturous touch upon me...

The rest of the night there were no worries, no outside life but Edward and I. My world was at ease knowing my daughter was with the one person who would never allow any harm to come to her. It was nice, for the moment to have that tiny ounce of peace dominate our minds and erupt like fireworks through each other. I could feel guilty in finding solace at such a solemn time, but with all of our lives filled with such unknowing – this moment might be all we have. Any moment could be our last. I have yet to grasp the concept of immortality because our lives have yet to feel like a sure thing.

The sun had not yet risen when I decided to get things together for the day that was coming. I kissed Edward's cheek as I slid off the bed, hurrying to the closet I dressed quickly. At least I tried. The closet was still awfully confusing to me. I attempted Edward's way of finding clothing. I searched for the scent of silk or satin. After the third dress, I finally found what I was looking for. A simple black silk dress. Although I would much rather have on jeans, I knew they were far from appropriate for where I was headed this morning. I've learned that sometimes I sould sacrifice my comfy clothes in exchange for Alice doing all of my shopping, which she has taken great pride in as of lately, and I was glad I could do something so little to make her happy. I threw on the black dress, and then I took a pair of black pants, white button down shirt and thin black tie from Edward's side of the closet and laid them out on the bed next to him.

Walking back into our closet I pulled out a large duffel bag, the one Alice used to pack our belongings in for our Honeymoon. I let my mind drift back to those days on the beach and in the ocean. The memories were blurry when I first thought of them several months ago, but I had Edward go through them with me, leaving no details unturned. I wanted to remember every bit, every second of our time together when I was human. Those happy days seemed so far away, and completely out of my grasp.

I tossed several t-shirts, long and short sleeved as well as a few sweatshirts and jeans for the both of us into the duffel bag. Reaching down to the almost packed bag, I picked it up with ease and brought it across the hall.

I searched around Renesmee's room, pulling several outfits from her closet and stuffed them into our bag. As my eyes searched the small space that was her bedroom a sense of nausea swept over me. I sat back on the rocking chair in the corner of her room, the very same rocking chair Edward used to sit in at Charlie's, while he watched me sleep. We now used the rocker to watch Renesmee sleep. Edward stood at the door way, watching my face. He walked slowly into our daughter's room; pulling me off the chair so he could sit down, then lifting me back to his lap. I curled up placing my feet on the arm of the chair. "I just realized, last night was the first night we spent without our daughter. I just, I wish I was smarter about this, I wish I packed a cell phone, something."

He rocked us back and forth stroking my hair as if I was a scared child, "you've done enough. Everything will work out love, I promise." He kissed my cheek, "she is in good hands, you know that better than anyone else."

"I know", I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder, touching the silk tie that hung from his collar. "It's just… well…", I looked up into his eyes with my non-existent tears ready to spill, "what if we can't find them Edward? What if he thinks were dead, I planned this trip thinking we were going to so why would he assume differently." The words flowed out of my mouth like gibberish, but there was no doubt in my mind, I knew that Edward would have understood every word. "Jacob may be the best babysitter out there but what if he never checks home? And is too afraid to go to Rio or what if the others in the Volturi Guard like Felix could hunt, just not as good as Demetri, what if…"

Edward silenced me with his lips. "Try not to worry," he kissed me again "we are leaving after the memorial service and we _will _find them."

I leaned back, placing my head on his shoulder, looking at him with only my eyes "Edward why aren't you as worried as I am." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella love, I _am_ terrified, truly, but I know she is safe with Jacob and I also know that the others are not hunters, I would have heard it sometime in their thoughts, or at least Eleazar would know if the Volturi Guard had secret powers that we did not know of, but he didn't. Not one of them thought about Renesmee after the fight began, they didn't even see her and Jacob leave. For all they know Renesmee is lying asleep in her bed. She was not a concern to them, just an excuse." He looked at her pink comforter that was tucked neatly into her bed. "I want her back here just as much as you do, but I am hoping for the best. I know she is safe, I just hope we find her and soon."

"Your right," I said standing with new found confidence then reaching back for his hand, "let's go."

Edward threw the duffle bag over his shoulder as we raced back to see our family. As we approached their house I noticed Carlisle and Esme sitting on the back steps. Edward slowed his pace and sighed with relief. I yanked at his arm; how I wished I was a mind reader like him. I gave him a look and he knew to tell me what they had been discussing without asking, "Jasper finally reached Alice, she found what she was looking for and now they are in Rio waiting for us. Jacob has not shown up yet, but not to worry he couldn't have possibly made it there this fast anyway."

I sighed, I was relieved that they spoke to Alice but of course concerned that she has yet to find my baby.

Edward and I attended the funeral with our family and the Denali coven early in the morning. We had just two hours before our flight left. I walked in to see Emily sobbing in the corner, my stomach tightened. Would she scream and yell at me? I could understand if she did, it _was _my fault. Emily looked up at me, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiled; only the smile of her lips did not reach the sadness in her eyes. _Oh please, do not smile at me, I deserve no comfort._

She stood, walking toward me and then taking my hand, "Emily, I can't even begin to apolo…"

"Bella, I don't want you to blame yourself for this." She was stern as she spoke, "I know Sam better than his own pack, and I know how proud he was to protect people, his own pack and you all, especially Renesmee", she reached down and cradled her belly. "When we found out we were expecting, Sam's mind was made up." Her voice was cracking with the lack of sleep she was surely facing, she continued slowly. "After feeling the bond with his own baby, he knew that he could never let you and Edward or anyone suffer through the loss of a child. He would go to any length to protect her. Sam wanted to tell everyone after the fight was over, he tried so hard to keep his thoughts away from the subject. He was so proud that he was going to be a father and now Sam will live through his child." She looked down at her belly and spoke to the baby. "It will be okay, I will be okay, I think," she looked back at me. "Thank you for coming, Seth told me you were all going to search for Jacob, you should get going."

I tried to steady myself as the world swirled around me. I cannot even begin to understand how she must feel, to lose the one you have imprinted with. How could she go on? I looked down, the answer was in her swelling belly, knowing full and well that Renesmee would have been my one and only reason to live without Edward. I was pulled slowly back to reason by the warmth of her hands that cradled mine before her.

"Okay, Emily." I was lost for words. "Congratulations about the baby, Sam would have been an excellent father. I will visit as soon as I get back and bring Jacob home." She nodded, reaching her arms around me, pulling me close, we hugged for a long time.

She whispered in my ear, "Bring Nessie, I need the practice," she paused and pulled back from our embrace, "I don't think my baby will be quite . . . normal" she said smiling sadly and waving as we turned to leave.

"Of course," I said and waved goodbye in return.

We arrived back to our home within an hour, piles of luggage filled the front hall as Emmett and Garrett tried cramming them all in as few cars as possible. We said our goodbye's to the Denali's and were off to Rio to find our family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 30: (Jacob) "Pretending to be Brave" **

My heavy panting was an obvious reaction to my total exhaustion as I walked steadily through the thick forest greens. Nessie was asleep, her little arms wrapped around my neck as I carried her piggy back through endless dense forests. I haven't stopped since I phased back to my human form to comfort Nessie.

While I was still in my wolf form I watched through Seth's thoughts, almost all of the Volturi guard were either destroyed or have retreated, and it looked like Caius was about to be finished off, I waited to phase until just after Sam bit off Caius' arm. I smiled and Nessie asked me why. I didn't want to jump any guns so I told her at the moment that it looked like Bella and Edward were safe but that her dad told me not to stop, so we wouldn't. She didn't smile; she was still too worried about her parent's

I carried Nessie in my arms all night and all morning, as I ran through Washington and I'm guessing that I had to be in Canada by now. I watched Nessie's dreams through her mind, they were easy to see with her hands so tightly wrapped around me. Her dreams and thoughts were normally so carefree, and innocent. These dreams were drowning in despair. I watched as she dreamt of Edward and Bella, and of the snowflakes that drifted by us as I walked through the woods still in my wolf form with her on my back. I watched her dream of the moment I wished her a happy New Year, and her clear thoughts that it was not a happy new year, not without her family.

I wondered as I walked, thinking about what Edward had said out in the field, that I'm a shape shifter, and if I can change my shape into something other than a wolf. A bird would be cool. I would love that freedom of flying. I'd fly Nessie to the ends of the earth if I knew that's where she'd be safe.

My stomach growled loudly, waking Nessie up. She released her hands and jumped lithely to the ground.

"When are we going to stop Jacob?" she asked, with her little ringing voice.

"Now, would be good, I'm starving."

She stopped abruptly, "Don't phase Jacob, please," she asked, her voice trembling.

"Sure, sure Nes," I learned from her thoughts that it was the silence that scared her most, it was the silence that made her feel alone and abandoned. She wanted me to be able to talk to her, so I stayed human. I would have to find some actual food soon though, my stomach growled again, louder. And a phone, I needed to find a phone.

She composed herself and dragged her feet toward me, climbing and then sitting on a large stone, pulling her little bag off her shoulders and holding it up. I reached for the bag and sat down next to her, pulling it open and turning the contents toward her so she could show me what Bella had hidden from all of us. Ness handed me two granola bars. I took one, opened it and handed it back to her. She shook her head and pushed her fingers back to my face and showed me images of the nearby, warm animals, hunting is what she wanted.

"Eat this for now, please." I looked at her, as she grumbled under her breath, breaking off the tiniest piece and making a show of placing it on her tongue, huh, a teenager at 4 months. I opened mine and tossed it in, taking it down in just two bites.

Nessie then handed me two passports. I opened them up and recognized the picture from a little over a month ago. I remembered having Nessie on my lap in the picture but the photo had been manipulated. I read the name Jacob Joseph Wolfe; I let a smirk slide through my lips, _oh Bella_. Hmm… age 27, finally Bella is admitting that I am older than her, bout time.

I opened the other passport and read the name. Vanessa Marie Wolfe, age five. I looked up at Nessie and thought that she could indeed pass for a small five year old. I shivered at the thought of her still unknown outcome.

Nessie pulled out an enormous envelope full of cash, hundred dollar bills, more money than I could count, or ever imagined seeing in my life time. With that she pulled out a sheet of paper that was written in dark large print,

"Hmm. . ."

"What Jacob?" Nessie said as she looked over the letters.

"I wonder if this is where Bella," I looked down at Nessie, her melted chocolate brown eyes were wide with wonder, "I mean your mom, wants us to go."

"Do you think mom and dad will be there?" she sniffed, as a little tear slipped from the corner of her eye, dripping down her cheek. I wiped it away with my finger, picking her up and standing her in front of me.

"I know that wherever we go Renesmee, your mom will do anything she can to find us." She climbed up on me, wrapping her little arms around my neck and squeezed. She pressed her fingers to my skin, showing me images of Bella and Edward. "I miss them too," I sighed. "Maybe if I phased I could just hear what is going on?"

"No!" Nessie shrieked, jumping from my lap "not yet Jacob, please!"

In some ways she seemed such an adult, but in other ways she was truly still a child. "Sure, sure Nes, later then, what else is in there?" I asked with honest curiosity, pointing back to the stone, she was previously sitting on.

Nessie's curiosity grew again too and she reached for her bag. Her tiny hands pulled out more objects. Nessie handed me a driver's license with the same picture, only changed to the opposite side and off color, along with several letters addressed to different people, me, Charlie, Renee and Renesmee.

She held the letter addressed to her and looked up at me. "Go ahead, it has your name on it," I smiled to her, knowing that whatever was in that envelope would surely make her cry. Renesmee pulled the letter out of the envelope and began reading.

Tears came streaming down Renesmee's face. I tried desperately to hold back my own, but I let one slip when she held up a picture of her and Bella. She clutched her hands to her locket that Bella had given her, she opened it as the tears drained from her eyes. She then reached out for me and placed her fingers lightly on my face. Images of Bella swinging Nessie around the Cullen's home, both of them giggling and smiling, she ended it with the last image she had of Bella standing in the clearing as we fled the fight. I heard her pray desperately that that would not be the last time she saw her mother and father.

I pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly. She placed her little face into my shoulder, letting her golden, red ringlets hang down my arm. I hated seeing her in pain, my heart was bleeding for her. As I held her, I saw her thoughts _'At least I have my Jacob.' _If that's all I could give her was comfort, I would take it, she was my everything.

"Nessie," I pulled her back, "everything will be okay," I wasn't lying to her, I felt like I knew that it would be. "We have to get going, we have to find an airport, we're going to Rio." We were going to find them, or, I guess they were going to find us.

We found a stream, where we both washed up. Another day of walking and we would both need new clothes. Nessie's were holding up surprisingly well, but I doubted that I would be allowed on a plane shirtless and shoeless.

Nessie's ears perked when she smelled the familiar scent of an elk and I followed her quickly as she hunted the animal down. There was no time for fun, no more than what was needed to abstain her thirst, we just continued on.

For two more nights we walked through thick forests, hunting a couple of times to keep us going. We probably didn't need to hunt at all, but the few moments of distraction were most likely good for us. The snow was slick and incredibly annoying at times. It was nice to scoop up a clean ball of snow and eat it as we walked, tasting the cool freshness of the air and fallen snow.

I tried to raise Nessie's spirits by starting a snowball fight. I lightly tossed a snowball against the sleeve of her pink shirt. She looked back at me, her eyes squinting as she smirked slightly but held back her giggle, shying away from the ball of ice. _Her mom didn't like the snow either._ Nessie's unhappiness was taking a toll on me. I would do absolutely anything to make that little angel smile.

As we stepped through a clearing, Nessie stopped suddenly and gasped, quickly moving forward. I followed her gaze, and then reached out grabbing the strap of her book bag as she headed toward the display in front of us. She turned around, reaching out to touch my face. I knew what she wanted; she didn't have to use her odd, yet endearing little quirk to show me.

"Let's just go together," I said and held my hand out to her. She placed her warm, soft hand in mine, and looked up at me. It was the first time I saw a smile on her face in days. I grinned widely.

We walked hand and hand to the enormous pine tree. It was delicately sprinkled with bits of snow, but that was not what excited Renesmee. Glittering lights were stung from every inch of the tree, lighting the night sky. I have never been to New York City at Christmas time, but I could only imagine that this tree had to be bigger, and brighter. The shadows of the lights danced across Nessie's face as she was awe struck by the glorious site, I on the other hand was awed by the little girl that stood beside me. It warmed me internally to see her happy.

She placed her little finger gently on the even smaller, white light bulb. "Wow" she sighed.

How easy it was to forget that all of this was new to her, the snow, the woods, even the lights and decorated tree. Sure, Charlie tried to decorate for Christmas but his efforts were wasted, he gave up quickly after decorating only half the tree. On any other winter year, I would bet a pretty penny that Alice would go all out, decorating every inch of the Cullen residence. I felt sorry for Renesmee, that her first holiday was spent worrying instead of celebrating. To Renesmee, this was probably the most beautiful thing she has ever seen; even to me it was very pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as the little girl standing next to me, with the most beautiful, glowing expression on her perfect little face.

She began to walk around the gigantic tree, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. As we walked I noticed, to the right of the tree was a little cabin, smoke crept from the chimney to the darkening sky. The lights, shown bright, through the steam filled windows and the warm scent of freshly baked chocolate chip muffins filled the air. She tried to tug me along, as I planted my feet and said "No, Ness", shaking my head.

I gripped Nessie, for both her own protection and for the protection of the human. I pulled Nessie down next to me.

"Come on Jake!" she cried, "I smell a human, and I love humans!"

"I don't know Nessie, what if they're not safe?"

"What it they are? Anyway you will protect me right?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course," I breathed, standing up. I looked down at her and then back to the cabin, against my better judgment, _maybe they had a phone,_ "okay let's go."

She had me; she knew I could deny her nothing. She skipped forward, looking every bit human as her mother used to.

She pulled me along again, and I followed closer this time. We reached the door. The scent of the muffins went deep into my nose and down to my stomach "Mmmm. . .". My mouth watered and my insides growled. It had been a long time since I had had any real human food, even I can only handle so much deer.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Nessie lightly knocked on the door.

I could hear the light slow footsteps of a person dragging their slippers across the floor. She was humming a tune that I quickly recognized as "Dream On," a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby. A rush of memories rocketed through my mind. I instinctively reached for my heart with my free hand, as the feeling that I kept deep within me surfaced. I didn't think about her often enough, but I missed her always. I looked to Renesmee and thought, there is no way I can let her grow up without a mom, no one should have to go through that.

Nessie gripped my hand, bringing me back from the past. I looked into her brown curious eyes. She reached up to touch me, but before she was able to do so, the door swung open. Both our heads jerked toward the door, not quite knowing what to expect.

A woman, in her late seventies at the very least, greeted us with a smile. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this was good, I'd take it. Her skin tone was the familiar shade of home, copper. She wore a long skirt, and a gray shirt, that looked much too big on her. "Hello dear, can I help you?" she asked, her voice sounded as if she were still singing. She looked like she could be anyone's Grandma.

"We were traveling," I said suddenly surprised, "Nessie saw your tree and she. . ."

"I love it!" Nessie said, excited and clapped her little hands together.

"Me too," the woman said, bending slightly to be eye to eye with Nessie. "It's not for the holiday; I have my tree lit up all year round. It gets so dark in the forest at night." She smiled at us both. "Well come in then, come out of the cold." She turned her back and waved for us to enter; her silver hair was long and braided down her back. She moved slowly toward the little kitchen in the corner of the cabin. I nudged Nessie in and followed tightly after her, closing the door behind me. "Sit down by the fire, warm yourselves up. I'll make you some hot cocoa."

"Thank you," I said as Nessie pulled me along toward the fire.

The cabin looked like the little homey cottages from the movies; I wouldn't have pictured it any differently. I felt like I was in "Snow White" and at any minute seven dwarfs would prance through the door, and a reindeer would peek through the window to me a clean shirt. The smell of the little, old cabin was that of cedar and cocoa beans. It did remind me a bit of Bella and Edward's home, I looked at Nessie, thinking she might look discouraged or upset by the memory, but instead she looked relaxed and content, and exhausted. I looked at all the walls, quickly scanning for any modern technology. She had no phone. Of course not, nothing can ever be that easy.

We sat by the fire, the cracks from the flames was soothing rather than disturbing and the warmth immediately sent me toward sleep. I kept my eyes open though; being unaware of my surroundings worried me enough to keep me from drifting. Renesmee looked surprisingly comfortable, no sign of distress.

The woman brought us some hot cocoa and those freshly baked muffins that I smelled earlier. "My name is Hupał, what is yours?" she asked as she handed me a steaming cup and smiled just as warmly.

"My name is Renesmee," Nessie said, declining the hot cocoa, "and this is my Jacob."

"So nice to meet you both." She hesitated over Nessie, "You don't like hot chocolate Renesmee?" Hupał asked.

"I don't like human food," she slipped, quickly covering her mouth with her palm. "Opps," she squeaked.

Hupał didn't ask, or even act as if this were a peculiar thing to say. I almost spit as I gulped and then coughed the hot chocolate back up. "Um, she means, she, uh. . ." I stuttered and tried to cover it up with another cough.

"Hush, hush, child, she means what she said," she looked back at Nessie, "but have you ever tried chocolate my dear?"

Nessie looked at me, no I don't think she has. I shook my head.

"No." Her voice rang high and bright.

"You'll like this," Hupał promised and then winked at Nessie, handing her the cocoa.

"Ok," Nessie took the cup and brought it to her lips, taking a sip slowly and then smiling as she pulled the cup away. "Mmmm," she took several more sips. Chocolate and blood, I don't know why that seemed so ironic to me? Nessie tried a chocolate chip muffin and enjoyed that also. I'm sure Bella would love this, seems like she could sprinkle some chocolate on anything and get Renesmee to eat it.

I ate as many muffins as I could. At first I felt rude, devouring the food, but Hupał insisted that I eat until I was full.

"Why are you here all alone?" Nessie asked, worried.

"I'm not always alone, my grandson ł'uup'in, and his son come often to see me, they helped me decorate my tree," she smiled.

"Oh." Nessie sipped her hot chocolate. "Where is your grandson now?"

Nessie was curious about other children. Although she was far more mature than any other child, she has never met one. I never really thought of it before, but the only interaction she has had, has been with vampires, adult humans, and werewolves.

"My great grandson is at home, they live on the Makah reservation," Hupał smiled, "not too far from here."

_Makah Reservation, _I thought surprised.

Nessie continued to ask questions, I learned in the short conversation mostly held by Hupał, that her husband had passed away, when her first and only boy was two years old. Her husband was born on the Makah Reservation himself and met Hupał who was from another close tribe. Her son and his wife live on the reservation, and by Hupał's grandson ł'uup'in. ł'uup'in's son Tej is just three years old. His wife, Ava died two months ago, cancer. He visits Hupał often.

"ł'uup'in comes here more than anyone else. I think he is lonely, and this is a place to get away from being at a home, a place that carries so many memories of his wife." She sighed, "I just feel bad that his son will grow up without a mother."

I had come to terms with losing my mother at a young age, the pain wasn't so severe anymore, but the memories started to pour out again. It seemed the rusty floodgate that held back my emotions for years, was now breaking. I thought I was able to skip childhood and pass directly into manhood, I remembered the first time I phased. I was terrified and needed my mother, it seems no matter how tough the big bad wolf is, mom can always make it better. Up until a few months ago, I was able to confide in my sister Rebecca, she took on a bit of a motherly role in my life, until she got married and I realized it was time to grow up.

"What about you," Hupał asked, looking at me, "your obviously not her father." Hupał stared at me, her warm eyes, reminded me of my grandma. I felt like I could tell this woman anything in the world, spill my every secret.

"Um, no," I hesitated, "I'm a friend of her parents."

"_Her parents_?" she asked gesturing toward Nessie, a question in her eyes about to surface.

I nodded

"_Both_ of them?" she asked, with honest curiosity.

"Yes." I said, of course.

"That's. . . different," she finished. "I didn't know that werewolves and vampires were friends now."

Shock. I spit the hot cocoa across the room, I tried wiping it off my chin as I gathered my thoughts together. I looked over at Nessie whose mouth dropped wide open. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's so obvious; I told you my husband is from the Makah reservation I know of the wolf tribe and Renesmee," she moved her eyes toward Nessie, "is so obviously not human."

"But I am she said," here it comes; Nessie felt the urge to spill, just as I had. "I am half human, my mother," Nessie paused, thinking of Bella, "is, she was human when I was born."

Understanding washed over Hupał's face. "I see, so your mother didn't survive then. I'm so sorry little one."

"My mom is alive," Nessie shook her head as she argued, "my daddy saved her, she is not human anymore but she was. So I am half human." She sighed, looking relieved rather than upset. I'm sure being the bearer of such a secret is an enormous burden for her.

"Um…" I said, looking at Hupał, waiting for her to run out of her cabin screaming.

"What a story, I had no idea that humans and vampires, the thought, hmm, I guess it just never crossed my mind," Hupał said, leaning her elbows on her knees, with interest. "Tell me more Renesmee."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Nessie has a big imagination."

"Oh, I should apologize Jacob, I am no one to fear. I live up here mostly on my own, but I survived through years of tribal tales and histories. She is not the first" she took a breath "vampire, I have come across but most definitely the sweetest." She turned and beamed at Renesmee with sincerity.

"Oh, that's because my family does not do what other immortals do, we like humans. I love them!" she giggled.

"Well of course, you must, if like you said your mother was one," she said, calmly as if she were talking about the weather. It did not surprise, or shock her that vampires could live without drinking human blood. How strange.

"Yes...my mother," she sighed

"Where is she now?" Hupał asked turning to me.

"We're not sure," I said.

"And that is why you are out here? You're looking for them?"

"No, well, we are trying to get to an airport. We are going to meet them." I didn't know if this is what we were doing, I didn't know what would be in Rio, but I hoped.

"Well, why don't you get some sleep here tonight, tomorrow you can go out to the shed behind my home and try to see if you can get the snow mobile in there to work," she continued. "I kept one here for emergencies, but I haven't used it in at least ten years. Besides, could you imagine _me_, on a snow mobile?"

"Thank you very much," I said. "I don't know what I can give you for your hospitality, besides my thanks, really." I had a feeling this woman would never accept any amount of cash I would have given her.

"Non-sense, we fairytale characters should stick together," she said with a wink.

_Huh_. That reminded me. "So your legends? Your tribe, tell me about _your_self."

Nessie snuggled into the chair next to me, her breathing slowed.

"Well, like I said my name is Hupał, meaning moon in the Nuu-chah-nulth language. That is my tribe, Nuu-chah-nulth meaning "along the mountains." We are sometimes referred to as the Nootka tribe, after the Nootka sound, but have since went back to our original name for our tribe, which is part of the Wakashan family. Many of the tribes around here speak my language, like the Nitinat and Makah tribes. As a decedent of the wolf, you must be a Quileute."

I nodded.

"When I was much younger, I used to go Whaling with some Quileute. Of course now I know how cruel whaling is, and no longer partake."

"You know my tribe?" I asked curious.

"Oh yes, I probably know your father, well most likely your grandfather, maybe even your great grandfather what was his name Jacob?"

"Ephraim Black," I said with pride.

"Ephraim," she said and smiled.

"You knew him?"

"Yes I knew him, in fact the first time I met a vampire," she glanced at Renesmee, "was when I was visiting, on your land. I was young then. My father and your great grandfather were very close. Such a long, long story Jacob but my father was best friends with the Young's and then Young's were related to the Clearwater's who lived on your reservation. Ephraim and the Clearwater's were very close and so unintentionally, all our families were indeed friends."

"Really?" I exclaimed.

She laughed, "Yes really, it was in the fifties, we were on the beach, and a vampire came from the water. She was kind and friendly to us both, but your grandfather was having none of it, he placed himself in front of me, and my father to sacrifice himself. At first I didn't understand where this beautiful woman came from, and why Ephraim felt like he had to protect me.

"The female said she would not harm us, that she doesn't hurt humans. Her voice seemed sincere, although her body language was oddly sexual, like she was trying to tempt your grandfather. The tall female, with long blonde hair informed us that she was trying to find the family that lived in Forks, and that she meant no harm. Your grandfather didn't believe her, didn't trust her. He told the young one that it was against tribal law to let her on his land. That's when I understood what she_ was_, only she looked and acted like nothing I have heard of in the old vampire legends. He told her that the others were no longer in the area, that life was back to normal. It was easy for me to believe her, and hard to believe _she_ was a vampire. She was not cruel, and her eyes were not filled with the blood of her prey, like I heard in the legends.

"I don't know why, it was my first time meeting these vampires, and I have only heard legends before that, but for a moment I felt bad for her. The girl sighed, she was clearly upset. She wondered out loud if they were headed to visit her. The girl thanked us, promised never to be back, and left the way she came, straight toward the water."

"Tanya," I wondered.

"Hmm?" Hupał questioned.

"That sounds like a friend of her family," throwing my thumb over my shoulder toward Renesmee.

"Oh, what a small world isn't it," she smiled.

"Yes, and you were right to believe her, she also doesn't harm humans. You can tell by the color of their eyes. Nessie's family only has golden eyes, not crimson red."

"And what about Nessie? It looked like her eyes were deep brown, not golden?"

"She has Bella's eyes," I smiled, remembering the chocolate color of Bella's eyes before she changed, her wide chocolate brown eyes. "Bella is her mother, and my best friend."

"Oh yes, while she was still human, I see. So how did all of this occur, how did you end up with this half vampire child. How are the wolves friends with vampires, isn't it their natural enemy, why you were created?"

"Well, Bella is the main reason we have become, friends," I had no trouble saying the word. "When Bella was human she was a very close friend of the pack, we had to protect her, and her daughter, even after she became a bloodsucker. I would never let anything or anyone hurt Bella."

"It still is a little disturbing to me that you seem so okay with the thought of a vampire doing this to a human. Is this Bella now forced to stay with the girls father?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows with confusion and then understanding, "No Bella and Edward, they're married. They were before they had Renesmee. They love each other, always have."

"Fascinating. And Renesmee's father, the vampire?"

"Edward, he is a good person. I know that sounds weird, but Edward and Bella belong together, I couldn't be happier for her." It took me off guard; how easy it was to talk about Bella and Edward now. I was happy for her, that she was in love with him. It made me happy too.

She smiled, and we continued talking for another hour or so, legends of her tribe, the pot-latch ceremony and other tribal stories. I told her about Bella and I, and about the "vegetarian vampires."

She had me pull out the sofa-coach, and gave me new sheets and blankets. I lifted Renesmee from the chair she was curled up in and laid her on the bed. She sprawled across the mattress, stretching diagonally, sleeping peacefully. I sat up on the corner of the bed, so that I didn't disturb Nessie, and curled up there, letting sleep take over, for the first time in three days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 31: "Hope I can pass as the Wolfy Step-Father"**

I woke up slowly at first, forgetting exactly where I was. The memory struck me fast, and my eyes popped open, I quickly scanned the little cabin and standing next to the stove, on a stool, Renesmee was stirring something, her eyes were wide and she was smiling. I breathed in and the smell of chocolate warmed my nose. I stretched and listened to Nessie's little voice.

"Yes," she said, "my mom and dad married, and then went on their honeymoon to my grandmother's island. They came home, and a little while later I was born. But my mom wasn't allowed near me for a couple of days, they kept telling her that she was a danger to me. I knew she wasn't, I missed her, I miss her now." Nessie took her free hand and pushed it against Hupał's cheek. _Of course Nessie shared her gift with Hupał._

"Your mother is very beautiful Renesmee. And of course you miss her I still miss mine and I'm much older than you," she said matter-of-factly. Hearing all this mom talk lately, really had me missing my mother too, and my sisters, more than I have in a long time.

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. I always will. . ." she trailed of. "Now tell me about Jacob."

"My Jacob, I love him. Jacob and my mom are best friends. We are meant to be together. Someday I will marry him." She stated very matter of fact. I never spoke to Nessie about this, and was pretty sure no one else had either. I never myself have ever thought about her as my wife, right now, she is just Nessie, more like a little sister at this moment at the very least. I was surprised to hear her talk about me like that, and I felt relieved.

"Oh really," Hupał laughed, "he is very cute isn't he?"

"Very," Nessie crooned.

I yawned loudly, and stretched again. Nessie giggled, hearing it made my heart skip a beat, her laughter was that joyous sound, that made others smile along with her.

Nessie grabbed the wooden spoon she was stirring with and pulled it out of the pot. She tried walking slowly toward me, strings of chocolate began dripping from the spoon as she lifted it up, holding it above her mouth and wrapping the chocolate strands around her tongue.

"Taste it Jacob, fresh cocoa."

She put the wooden spoon to my mouth, "Mmm, Nessie, good job. Your first time cooking and your already so good at it, soon you'll be as good as your mom and dad." I ruffled her hair.

I stood up folding the sheets and pushing the bed back in, changing it back to a couch. I looked at the sun, it was above the house, it had to be mid-afternoon already. I slept for a long time, too long. "We should get going soon," I said as I stretched, reaching my fingers and pushing them against the ceiling. "I'm going to see if I can get the snow mobile running."

I left Nessie still playing in the chocolate when I walked toward the door. I felt a light tug on my arm and turned to see Hupał. She was holding up a grey t-shirt and winter jacket.

"Thank you," I said as I threw the shirt on, and zipped the coat. It smelled like cedar, stronger than the cabin.

"It was my son's but he never shows up without clothes of course, I have had it in my cedar chest for far too long, I'm glad to see it put to use. Oh these too, she gave me a pair of socks, and snow boots.

I smiled and thanked her, as I slipped on the boots, it was nice to have a full set of clothes on for a change. Unexpectedly I felt safe, relaxed, like everything might actually work out. It was a good feeling, a warm feeling.

As I walked outside I peered quickly in the window to make sure Ness was distracted, I took off the clothes I was just given and phased. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the amount of voices I was hearing in my head. So many at once it made my head hurt and I couldn't properly understand. I strained trying to listen for one voice, Seth's but I couldn't hear him. I phased back quickly. _What was that? _I wondered. There must be another pack close by that I could pick up on, something must have happened to my head, or what if something happened to Seth's head. Am I no longer the Alfa since I deserted my pack? Was I under Sam again? I needed to get to a phone quick; I would call my dad at once.

The snow mobile only took me minutes to fix. Nothing would ever be as difficult as getting those bikes in good condition after the mess they were in, not even the Rabbit was that difficult. If I wouldn't have had such a major crush on Bella, I would have never taken on that disastrous job, oh the things we do for girls.

I walked back in, to get Nessie and say our goodbyes. Nessie was sitting on the couch, chatting with Hupał who was tying a pair of brown snow boots on Nessie's tiny feet, "and then we ran away, so here we are," she finished.

"We should get going Nes."

She leaped off the couch, her pink clothing was covered up by a heavy blue winter coat.

"It's my great-grandson's, I don't have any granddaughters," Hupał smiled apologetically.

"Thank Hupał, for everything," I said as she hugged me goodbye.

"You'll come back and visit?" Hupał said looking at Nessie and then back at me.

She stared up at me, "yes," I said, "we will most definitely be back to visit."

Hupał hugged Nessie goodbye, "Go my child, may you find the rest of your family."

We arrived at the Vancouver International Airport, very early the next morning. The sky was still a deep black. _I wished I hadn't slept so long_. We hopped off of the snowmobile and Nessie pulled out two mushed chocolate chip muffins for her coat pockets. Mushed or not, they were still delicious, she gave Emily a run for her money.

I took the snow mobile as far as I could and hid it close to the airport, behind some trees. I silently promised to bring it back to her, I would have to figure out something else she might want.

I ran immediately to a phone and dialed my father number. No answer. I looked at the time and my dad would no doubt be sleeping. I dialed a number I was sure no one would be sleeping at, the Cullen's home.

"Hello" a ringing voice answered.

"Um Rosalie?" I asked.

"No Rosalie is not home, this is Tanya can I help you."

"Tanya," I breathed, relieved "where's Bella. Are her and Edward okay?"

"Yes they are fine, they're looking for you," she replied, "they went to Rio."

"Really? Great, thanks, bye." I was too excited to continue the conversation I needed to tell Nessie at once that her parents were safe. Nessie's reaction was something indescribable as she jumped for joy for her parents safety.

Nessie held out my hand as we waited in line with several people carrying duffle bags, suitcases and other belongings. Some vacationers were off to the warmer parts of the world, I could tell by their tropical, brightly colored shirts. _Lame._ I wonder if they honestly thought that looked good? The faces of the people in line were happy, yet sleepy, all looking excited and stressed at the same time, with or without tropical shirts I guess we fit in.

Finally I reached the front counter.

"Hello, thank you for choosing Vancouver International Airport. My name is Karen, how can I help you this morning?" The woman, Karen was winded, from talking so fast. Her hair looked fried, in fact she looked fried, completely wired or something, literally like she was dangling from a bunch of strings, a puppet maybe? She must be still working from over night, I glanced at the garbage can next to her, it was filled to the brim with coffee cups. Whoa.

"I need to purchase two tickets to Rio de Janeiro, we would like to leave as soon as possible." I stated, trying to keep my voice calm, I didn't want her to get annoyed or suspicious.

"Okay, just one second." She played around on her keyboard for what seemed like the longest five minutes of my life. "Is the other passenger an adult as well?"

"No, a child." Renesmee peeked her head around the desk and waved to the women. She smiled back at her.

"I will need to see identification and passports." I handed her exactly what she wanted and she looked suspiciously at Nessie, and narrowed her eyes back at me. "How are you related?" She pointed her finger, and then wiggled it back and forth between Nessie and me.

"I'm Nessie's," I stuttered father, brother, uncle? "Vanessa's" I corrected myself "step father."

"Well, I will need signed permission from her mother, and father."

I panicked looking down at Nessie. She smiled, pulling a sheet of paper from the bag then, reaching high to slide a note on the desk. "Here," she squeaked.

I watched as she read the note, "hmm."

"Is there a problem ma'am?" I asked, possibly with more attitude than necessary.

"Um, no, I suppose not." Karen snapped, her mood turning, as she placed the note back onto the desk, "Just one second _please_." Her excited, annoying, fast talking tone, turned sarcastic. Great.

I quickly read what I could of the note. Bella wrote that Nessie's biological father had no contact with them and that I was taking Nessie to Rio to visit my family. Bella wrote that she was planning on meeting us there next week. I hoped that part of the note was true.

Karen walked to another woman, dressed in the same blue pant suit, with gold buttons. Tacky. She pointed to me and Nessie, showing the woman our passports and my driver's license, making obvious gestures about my height and size. What does that have to do with anything? Not all bad people are tall, I stood up straighter.

The woman shrugged, as I tried to read her lips. I thought she said "it looks legit."

Karen came back to her desk and typed down on a couple more keys.

"We can get you a flight that will leave today and arrive in Houston around dinner time. You will have to stay in Houston, then have a layover and leave this time tomorrow morning. You will then arrive in Rio late tomorrow night."

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked pleading.

"Of course it is." Her answering tone was harsh and annoyed, my shoulders slumped. I didn't know what Bella had waiting for me in Rio. We would finally get there 5 nights after the fight. Would whatever she possibly had waiting for me still be there? "Do _you _have a problem with_ that_, sir?" she said, repeating my question from only a minute before? "Are you going to take it or not?"

"Sure, sure" I said, "we'll take it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 32: Bella "The Search"**

We reached Rio by early the next morning. It has been a full three days since I have seen my daughter. We searched all day and night yesterday. We had split up, Carlisle, Seth, Embry and Emmet went with Nahuel, Huilen and Kachiri toward the forests. Esme, Rosalie and Edward searched the towns, and Jasper, Alice and I searched for holes in her visions. We kept in contact by cell phone. We found nothing. The scariest nothing I had ever found.

We tried to stay away from each other outside of our hotel rooms, we didn't want to cause any superstitious people to go jumping to any conclusions. South America was much harder to be inconspicuous, the locals here believed in things like us. Being without Edward for the entire 24 hours was nerve wrecking. I had trouble getting my grip on something, at this point I had nothing to hold on to.

Although Rosalie and I have put aside our differences, her overall personality is that of a person who in my human years I would steer clear from. She has been mumbling comments about how idiotic it was for me to send her niece to someplace unknown with a dumb dog, but I tried as hard as I could to keep her remarks far from my mind. After all, she was just worried about Renesmee like I was, I couldn't fault her for that.

Esme insisted Edward and I go with her and Rosalie around town but I couldn't leave Alice's side. I had to be there when and if she finally found something. I, myself had it out with Alice. As happy as I was to see her, I couldn't help but tell her how upset I was with her in the first place. I was however undyingly grateful to her for finding Nahuel. He was like Renesmee, half mortal and half immortal. His father Johem was experimenting, making some sort of super race. Nahuel has three sisters, that he knows of. They stay with their father and like Renesmee are not venomous. Nahuel was told by his aunt, whom he bit, that he was. His aunt, Huilen was asked by her sister, Nahuel's mother to protect him. She was not planning on living through the birth, like I had and would have done anything to save her baby. Nahuel's birth killed his mother, and Huilen tried to protect the new baby, that was when she was bit.

Nahuel was very sweet, but I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable when Nahuel looked at me, like I was some sort of crazy person. I had no real reason to feel unnerved under his gaze.

I was standing by the window in our hotel room, phone in hand, waiting to hear from Edward or Carlisle as I watched the sun rise. Alice was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed, looking ahead, Jasper sat beside her, holding her hand, patient watching her eyes for any sign that they may have found something.

Again the rush of human memories took over the room, only last time the three of us sat in a hotel room together; we were hiding, now we were searching, searching for the most precious part of me. The memory was all too familiar, even as a vampire as comfortable as I was standing there unmoving, I wanted to do something different, I had to, so I paced. Walking in circles around the room, I made sure that I walked in front of Alice every other trip so that I could check for any differences. I placed a pen and paper in front of her, remembering that once in a while she gets a vision where it helps her vision when she was able to draw what she was seeing in her mind I was hoping for some sort of reaction, anything would have helped. Anything.

I was slowly inching my finger toward Alice, getting ready to poke her, find out what she was seeing, when I heard the door open. Edward walked through; his eyes searched the room, ending on mine. I ran toward him, as he opened his arms welcoming me.

"Oh Edward, I've been waiting for you to call, you haven't found anything? Have you heard from Carlisle? Alice hasn't seen anything yet." I spit the words out so quickly he had no time to answer, or react.

Edward pulled me closer to him, squeezing my arms and then relaxing a little. "I've missed you," he said, leaning back slightly to look into my eyes, which were beginning to turn to a shade of deep amber, I no longer wore contacts.

Esme walked in, patting my back as she swept past us. Rosalie followed, Edward glared at her as she flipped her hair. I could safely assume that Edward was upset with Rosalie for her snide, comments. He has yet to forgive Rosalie for her thoughts from when I was pregnant with our daughter. She didn't care for my well being, for my life, only the life of Renesmee, which is what I wanted from her, but to Edward, that was unforgivable. I still believe sending them to Rio was the right thing to do. Not only would it have been wrong to keep them in danger, but my daughter was far too young, vampire or not, to have to witness the deaths of her new friends.

We would find them that I was hopeful of.

Esme called Carlisle; they were on their way back. The plan for today was to regroup and figure something else out. I stood next to Edward, my arms crossed taking in the different faces in the room. Alice changed positions, her legs were now pulled up and her arms were wrapped around her knees, she rocked impatiently. It made me feel good that someone else was having that nagging feeling to move. Jasper sat by Alice, patient, calm, waiting, worried. He was most definitely feeling the mix of emotions in the room, all relating to stress. It's so different, the way vampires interact with each other as compared to humans. Words are not exchanged as much, no need to when you can intuitively tell what someone is thinking.

I felt a set of eyes on me, an evil glare, maybe. I slowly turned my head toward Rosalie, careful not to make eye contact. She was sitting on a table, her legs crossed. It looked as though she was ready to rip my hair out, I tensed. If Rosalie had forgiven me for making the change from human to vampire, she would never forgive me for sending my daughter away, that I was sure of.

Esme stood in the kitchen, glancing at her children, worrying. She was about to speak, when Emmet, Carlisle, Seth, Nahuel, Kachiri and Embry walked through the door. "Where's Huilen?" Esme asked.

"She went home, she wanted me to come with her but I insisted I stay, I want to meet the girl like me," Nahuel responded. The suite was full, cramped. Carlisle opened the door to the adjoining suite and Embry, Seth and Nahuel moved to the next room to shower and sleep.

"Gosh Emmet, why do you smell so awful?" the smell was that of stale water, dirt, musk and wet fur. Never have I thought of any one of the Cullens smelling anything but fantastic, "Ugh!" I wrinkled my nose as I pushed him away from me.

"Oh stop you love it," Emmet said, taking his head and rubbing his damp hair against my shoulder.

"Ugh, gross." No matter the circumstance, Emmet would always be Emmet.

We planned out the routes we would take for the day, while Carlisle and Emmet cleaned themselves up and changed.

We decided that we would switch locations. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I were assigned to the forest. We all needed to hunt and Kachiri would be leading us through. That would be the end of Kachiri's journey with us. She was going back to find Zafrina and Senna.

Seth, Nahuel and Embry were assigned to walk the beaches; they would not be so obvious in the sunlight, Nahuels skin would be brighter than all those around him but it shouldn't raise any suspicions. I was extremely thankful for their presence. Carlisle and Emmet were going to meet with some old friends of Carlisle's, ask some questions find out answers, hopefully.

We all changed as we tried to put on less telling clothing, things that were dull and showed no sign of wealth. I had a feeling we wouldn't be in the best of neighborhoods, not that anyone with a sound mind would try to assault us.

We left a note for our sleeping guests, setting an alarm to allow them sleep for another hour and left. If some of us were blessed with the ability to sleep, they should do so as much as possible.

Kachiri took my hand, as she led the way through the shadows of the city. Every once in a while she would turn toward me; looking at me the way someone would look at a homeless man on the street, helpless. Edward walked close next to me as I was pulled down an alley. "Here" she said, releasing my hand as she reached toward a sewer drain. "We will be going down here." She looked back at our disgusted faces, "The people of Rio have been working hard to fix the sewer systems so it is not as bad as it used to be. "You should be thankful. This will take us out of the sun, we can run once we are down there."

I followed Kachiri, leaping from the street to the dirty waters below. I landed lightly on my toes, never have I wished the vampire, turns into a bat myth were true, but right now I would have loved to fly through the grimy sewers without touching the water. Rosalie gagged; I'm assuming on venom, her anger was seething beneath her skin, her hatred growing. Her being in these disgusting sewers was a direct result of my actions, she blamed me for everything. I tried my hardest to stay as far away from her as we continued through the sewer. Esme felt her sense of rage and conveniently placed herself in-between Rosalie and I, time and time again. Alice continued searching for the future, she walked in a comatose state, Jasper led her through the murky water, like a seeing eye dog, making sure she knew when she had to duck, or leap over a pipe.

"Were here" Kachiri called, "climbing up the ladder. Kachiri waited till we all climbed from the sewer and then pointed, "it's a straight run from here. Do you see the trees?" I nodded as the trees came into my vision, a great distance from here, but manageable. "The Mata Atlântica, is the middle of the tropics, just south of the equator, very similar to the Amazon Rainforest. When you hunt be sure to stay away from the Golden Lion Tamarin, it is endangered, I do not want to feel responsible for the eradication of such a beautiful species." She smiled, and then spoke quieter, "I will be leaving you now, so much luck to you all." Kachiri turned toward the shadows and vanished into the darkness.

The thought of hunting brought the ache in my throat to a forefront. I _should _get rid of the burn before I go back, I should have no distractions. Edward grabbed my hand as we ran toward the trees.

"Everything is visible here. We've come to the wrong place. I want to go back," Alice said angrily, I could see her starting to take on more and more guilt as the day progressed.

I walked over to her, touching her arm "I agree Alice", I looked back to the others, "we should return to the city." I believed Alice, there would be no reason not to, and I felt the same strange urge to go back to the hotel room. We hunted quickly.

When we got back to the hotel room Carlisle and Emmet were waiting for us. Carlisle was sitting with his head against his hands. Emmett stood nervously by his side. "What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"No news on Renesmee," he looked at me, apologetically. "I met Davi and Yarah many years ago. Although they are nomads, they are for the most part civilized. They had heard from others that the Volturi had arrived home and are not happy. They were reckless on their way back to Italy, leaving a mess wherever they went. No human was safe.

I cringed at the thought, that this again, the lives of the innocent humans had been the fault of my own.

Edward locked his fingers around my waist, pulling me against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulling the hair away from the side of my face, to kiss behind my ear. He took a long breath, "well what they have heard are all rumors and lies. The Volturi are blaming this on us, of course, the werewolves and the immortal child we protect."

"Lucky for me Yarah has the ability to sense danger. She had a visitor there; an old acquaintance who spends most of her time in Italy, but had came here to escape the rage of the Volturi. According to Annarosa they were talking about offering a reward for the capture of our family and the wolves. It is not a reward in the traditional sense, they are offering a chance to be a part of the Volturi Coven, this has great appeal even to a nomad. We all know being a member of the Volturi has abundant advantages.

"Yarah senses no danger for us here, in Rio or back home in the states, not yet at least. She hasn't heard anything other than what Annarosa has told her so the stories have not hit home yet, and we know most of the immortals that live in close approximation to us.

"She said, that we must stay away from the nomads, even if we think of them as an acquaintance of sorts, she senses the danger in the nomads."

A cold shiver ran down my spine.

"I'm not telling you this so that you are afraid to go home, or afraid to be here now. I am telling you this because, this family keeps no secrets and Yarah gave me a clear warning, that it is the nomads that will betray us, they are what we should fear, because the Volturi themselves do not have anything unless they find us separated. We still have too many allies and friends for them to try anything, there are a very few Volturi left."

Carlisle then changed the subject. He spoke of what we should look for tomorrow, who we should speak to, where we should go. I sank deeper into Edwards lap. Like Edward has said, many times before, the odds are against us. I have had but only a moment with him that felt safe. It always seems like there is something we have to do, something we are anxiously worrying about. I thought for one second that it might be safer for Renesmee and Jacob, if they never did find us. The thought was over quickly but at that very moment, I understood how Edward was able to leave me over a year ago, because he loved me enough to keep me safe. This understanding has come at a great cost, but I would be forever grateful for knowing why he did what he had to do.

Seth, Embry and Nahuel eventually came back to the hotel room. They smelled of wet fur and sand. It was a refreshing smell, a scent I rather enjoyed, because the smell of the beach, no matter if it were mixed with the scent of dog, or not, reminded me of Jacob. My Jacob.

Nahuel slumped on the couch, while Seth and Embry ordered room service. Instead of turning to the TV, he stared at me uncomfortably. I gripped Edwards hand for reassurance, what did this half human, half vampire see in me?

Edward shook his head, "Nahuel, I don't think we have been properly introduced, I'm Edward and this is my _wife _Bella. It is truly a pleasure to meet you. We have been so worried about our daughter, what she was going to. . . turn out like, it's a relief to meet you."

He hesitated for only a moment before speaking, "I have never met another one that was like me, besides my sisters. I'm excited to meet your daughter. It's quite relieving to meet you both."

I was utterly confused, and as much as Edward already knew the answer, he sensed my confusion and asked what I was wondering, "Why is that Nahuel?"

He pushed his back off the couch and leaned his elbow on the armrest, pressing his face on his palm. "Well, I have lived on this earth for a century and a half, and your daughter is the first half mortal, half immortal I will have the chance of meeting. Yet you sit here with the mother, your wife" he said it in a bewildered tone. "What I know of my father, the few times I met him, he seems to me like a monster. He impregnates poor, defenseless humans, and waits until the baby kills them. He watches them die, and cares nothing about the woman or how it will affect the child, knowing that they, that I killed my mother. It hurts to think about it. But seeing the both of you together like this, to be honest I guess I just don't understand." His speech was that of perfect English, with only the slightest hint of any Brazilian accent.

Edward slid me off his lap to the couch cushion next to him. He then mimicked Nahuels actions and rested his face into his fist. "Nahuel, I have a gift, and I can clearly see what you'd don't understand, would you like to me to try to explain?"

"A gift?" Nahuel asked.

"Yes," Edward agreed. Nahuel nodded, "You are no monster, for one thing," Edward began. You had no control over your instincts at the time, you had to act to save your own life, and that is the strongest of all instincts. Your mother obviously loved you dearly, and that is why she kept herself alive so that you could have the chance to live. I do not know your father but, he seems as though he doesn't care about your sister's mothers. This has nothing to do with you.

"You are clearly very different from your father. His excuse that this is a science experiment that he wants to build this super-race is beyond me, but you have nothing to do with that, you can't take the blame for another person's actions."

"And you," he looked at me and then back at Edward, "are very different too then. You're not dead. You're like my father, Huilen and Kachiri, you're not human like my mother was."

"No…I, I _was_ going to die though, the delivery would have killed me, if Edward hadn't saved me. I wanted my baby to survive at any cost, I would have done anything to keep her that way."

"You wanted this then? A half immortal like me? Being an immortal like you are now?"

"Nahuel, I have wanted to be with Edward," I reached over, placing my hand on his leg, "since the very first day we spoke. I have decided from the very beginning that I wanted to be an immortal, I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with him. Renesmee was a surprise, but a pleasant one, and the fact that I get to live my existence out with Edward by my side, watching Renesmee grow, is something I never dreamed of, never thought could be possible."

"I see," Nahuel said, "it's nice to know that I truly am not a monster. And that it's possible for someone to want something like me. I know my aunt, Huilen tells me how much my mother loves me, and how she begged for her to take care of me, but I still always felt like she said it to make me feel better." He shut his eyes, and then opened them again slowly, the rim of his eyes were red, showing brightly against his olive toned skin "it really was a blessing to meet you both."

"I couldn't agree more, Nahuel, you said you were 150years old?" Edward asked.

"Give or take, I stopped aging when I was seven years old. You won't have to worry about your daughter, she will be able to survive on human food, or blood, I prefer option two," he smiled.

"Are you venomous?" I asked.

"Yes, I created my aunt as an infant. I didn't know what I was doing at the time, and she didn't know what she was becoming. I stayed by her for days while she was withering in pain from the venom, my venom. My sisters are not. I don't know if it's a gender thing, because I have no brothers," he finished the last word as a yawn.

"You should get some sleep," I offered, pointing toward the extra suite. "We made sure housekeeping switched your sheets so that they no longer smelled like sewer," I laughed.

"I am tired," he got up slowly and walked toward the other suite, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Nahuel," Edward and I said in unison. It was such a relief to know the outcome of what my daughter would become. The weight of the world dropped from my shoulders. Now if we could only find Jacob and Renesmee, I sighed.

"That reminds me," Edward stood grabbing my hand, "I want to show you something."

We walked towards the door, Edward pulling me along. I pivoted my head once more back to our family, Alice winked at me. "Hmm," where did she see him taking me. I waited for the blush to turn my cheeks and then shook my head, remembering that it would never exploit me again. There are infinite advantages to this life.

We walked hand in hand toward the beach, the pace we took was slow even for a human, the night air was sultry and balmy a world away from Forks. When we reached the sand Edward had me sit down on a bench as he bent down on his knee. He lifted my shoe to his face and slipped it off placing it on the sand, kissing the inside of my ankle then repeating the same sensual gesture with the other shoe. I giggled. He knelt back, taking my hands and kissing them both. "I love you Bella."

I smiled, "I love you Edward." He reached for my hand, pulling me from the bench. The sand felt good between my toes, it still held the heat from the day. It was a feeling I had always enjoyed as a human and I was grateful that my sensitivity for feeling and touch had only heightened since my alteration. It felt even better than I had remembered. Edward looked at the sky and then back at me. I followed his gaze, the stars were bright over the water, in the dark blue sky "it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you my love," he squeezed my hand, and then loosened his grip, turning so that he was in front of me. From anyone else, it would have seemed like a rehearsed pick-up line, but Edward meant it with all of his being, again I was thankful for my cheeks staying pale. He raised his hands, pulling the strands of hair from my face and twisting them behind my ears. His fingers moved toward my chin as he lifted my face toward his. He looked into my eyes, the topaz glistened with the light of the moon. There he was again, not the only thing in my world, Renesmee was always there, but at this moment he was all I could see.

He placed his lips on mine, lightly and I pressed mine back fiercely, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him toward me.

Edward reached his hands back to my arms. "Wait," he breathed.

I looked around, "For what?" I asked.

"I wanted to say something to you."

"Okay Edward, go ahead," I huffed.

He laughed, "Impatient are we?" his crooked smile disappeared. "I wanted to apologize to you, Bella, we are newlyweds, and we just haven't had the greatest beginning to our life together. It always feels so urgent with us and I'm truly sorry for that. I feel like you were forced into this world, this life. I hope that as soon as we have Renesmee back, we can just be happy, and only happy, not worried or anxious or sad, just happy. Just married", his smiled brightened.

I kissed him. "I am happy when I am with you, Edward. My daughter is safe, this I know, and when we find her you might have to place me in a bubble because I just might explode with all the happiness, but I am happy right now, being with you."

"Promise?" he asked, between sweet kisses.

I smirked, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. I closed my eyes and pushed like before, pushed the shield, my gift away from me. I opened my eyes for only a moment to look at my husband. He looked at me with odd curiosity, and before I could let my strength stop, I ignored him and pushed harder.

There it went, I lifted it high above me and let my thoughts swim around us. He listened in awe. I thought of my happiness and the love that I felt for him. The feelings that I am unable to put into words took over my mind.

He looked back at me and kissed me, causing my shield to swing back. I laughed "Edward, I can't do that when you distract me."

"Opps," he said, "I'm sorry, can you please try again."

Again, I pushed my shield far away from me. This time I showed him my feelings from the very first moment we spoke, the love I felt for him, the love I feel for him now. I brought him back to the honey moon, to the first time I saw our daughter in his arms. I brought him back to our wedding day and the way I felt when he said I do, and I realized that he would be mine, forever. I showed him that I loved him more than anything else in the world.

I looked at Edward; his eyes were glistening as if there were tears beginning to pool, although I new that was impossible. I smiled at the impossibility and moved my lips toward his, as the elastic band of my thoughts shrunk back toward me.

He kissed me back, as my body ached to be closer to his. I used my weakening strength to pull him closer to me, and hold him tighter. He pushed his fingers behind my neck and through my hair, pulling my face closer to him, and then, he pulled away, gently, bringing his hands to mine. "I said I wanted to show you something Bella, remember?"

"Oh – right," I laughed, and so did he.

Edward turned keeping his left hand in mine, "run with me."

I did. Edward and I ran, leaped and jumped through the water, across the sand, running so quickly across the ocean waves, it was like we were walking over it. The tide was out and the sandbars were easily found as we zig-zaged, following them along till they reached the beach and then back out. The moon was high above us, when we reached a stone cliff. "This way," Edward called, as he skipped across the rocks. I followed with ease, as we continued up stream, away from the sand.

Edward stopped suddenly, so suddenly I ran right into him, "Ugh, Edward."

He laughed again as he reached for my hand. "Here," he said as he pulled back large leaves, exposing a glorious waterfall. The moonlit sky bounced blues, and silvers across the water and back toward us. Our skin shimmered ever so slightly; I looked at my husband, who was smiling as he pulled me toward the shallow water. My curiosity changed to a different emotion, a stronger more intense feeling. He turned toward me, his fierce eyes made me weak in the knees as I lunged toward him, pressing my body against his. I could feel the contours of his glorious body. I pushed myself harder against him, as his fingers danced along the edges of my shirt, against my back. He gently pulled it over my head, tossing it on a tree branch. I laughed, remembering our honeymoon, seeing his clothes strung on a tree as I walked out toward the beach, he scared the living daylights out of me. He followed my gaze toward the tree, looked back at me and joined in letting out a joyful laugh.

Edward silenced my laugher with a kiss so intense I thought my head was filling up with helium, and could quite possibly fly away. He reached down, unbuttoning my jeans, letting them slide to the ground as I stepped out and to the side. I could tell he was letting his touch linger and caress me, almost teasingly as he hesitated where my skin raised goose bumps. Not wanting to be the only one tingling, I slid my fingers over his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, one by one, as he kissed my nose, my chin, my neck, then my shoulder. I let his button down shirt slide off his shoulders, revealing the most perfect set of arms, so perfectly strong and inviting. I kissed his bare skin and then let the shirt fall to the ground. I then pealed the white t-shirt he wore from his back and over his arms. His pale chest started to move more rapidly with his rising breaths. I ran my palms first up his arms to his shoulders, to the nape of his neck and curled my fingers into his hair. I gave him a small smile and caught him off-guard as I pulled his head quickly to my neck. He instantly reacted to my forceful move, by kissing me, urgently, in every possible place. Edward was enjoying forceful Bella.

I reached down pulling apart the one button that held his pants up, I let them drop to his feet. Edward stood naked with his most perfect body for only my eyes to see. This was our first opportunity to take it slow, we had all night.

His intense, jeweled eyes never left mine. He reached up, both hands caressing the sides of my jaw, as he entwined his fingers through my hair. He pulled my face to his lips, kissing my skin, my cheeks, my nose, my neck but never my lips. His hands fell from my hair as he entwined his fingers into my own. Edward pulled my hands up, tossing them around his neck, as he tangled his hands through my hair once more. He stared deep into my eyes, as he then leaned in to bring his lips to my ear. His breath tickled my skin, "Bella, you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me." He pulled back and brushed his thumb across my lips, and sent intoxicating waves of pleasure through my body that exited off my feet. I was pretty sure, if I lifted them from the sand, our electricity would have melted it into glass.

Before I could get out a word he was kissing me again. My lips parted as I let out a sigh. I wrapped my body around him, pushing myself against his soft marble features. Reaching down, Edward slipped his hands under my legs, lifting me up. I looked back at him, whose eyes were still on mine, the moonlight glinted off the falling water, reflecting onto our skin and then back to the water causing Edward to sparkle in the slightest way. My beautiful, perfect angel walked with ease as he led me deeper into the warm water.

I let my head roll onto his arm as the ends of my hair touched the water as we passed through the falling stream into a small cave. The moonlight played tricks as it flowed through the water and slightly illuminated the inside of the cave with a blue tint casting our shadows onto the ceiling.

Edward sat on a large rock in the middle of the cave, as we were submerged up to our shoulders. I swung my knee around him straddling him so that we were facing. I stroked his jaw as he reached his hand back to steady us against the cave wall. I embraced him with all of my soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 33: "Tension"**

The moon was still in the sky as I dressed. I sat on a boulder, watching as Edward stood still under the falls, as if it were a stream sprinkling from a shower. He stared blankly at the moon. The water trickled down his beautiful pale skin. He continued to stare into the sky, drifting off to another place entirely.

"I wish I could hear _your_ thoughts, Mr. Cullen," I said while looking for my shoes, then realizing we had left them on the beach.

He came back to the present and looked at me "I tell you everything."

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"I was just thinking about Nessie," he paused. He started to rush out of the water with his preternatural speed sending drops of warm water flying. "Do you think maybe Jacob didn't listen to us? Maybe they're at home or in La Push? I haven't even asked Alice to look at home. He placed his hands on my knees, "they might be there." His voice sounded almost panicked.

I paused, taking in the panic of his tone, "Okay Edward. . .get dressed, let's go talk to Alice, it's a good thought."

Edward got dressed quickly and we ran back to the hotel room. I could hear Rosalie, "Where are Bella and Edward anyway," she snarled.

"They _are_ newlyweds Rosalie, give them a break, they have hardly had a moment alone since they've been married," Esme called.

"I doubt there doing something a set of newlyweds would do, knowing Bella and Edward their probably off studying the solar system" Emmet scoffed, laughing at his own joke.

I heard Alice giggle, slightly, as we bounded through the door. "We're right here Rosalie," Edward snapped. Besides the fact that my hair was slightly damp, we looked perfectly together. Emmet laughed again as Edward went straight toward Alice. "I apologize to keep doing this to you Alice, but do you think you could look home, in Forks. I think we may have been overlooking the obvious."

Alice was alarmed by the tone in Edward's panicked voice. "Sure Edward," she sat up, "of course." Alice closed her eyes, "shhh, I need to concentrate give me a couple minutes."

Everyone quieted down. Alice sat unmoving for only a minute, and then opened her eyes and looked down, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Edward," she whispered "everything at home is clear, and I can never see the reservation clearly, you know that. The only thing I saw was Charlie going to visit Billy in the hospital because of some sort of accident. Nothing major, but . . . .maybe you could call Billy to warn him since whatever it is will happen on the reservation and I can't tell what that is. I can't look all over the world for empty spots, if I could I would you know that Edward. I would do anything for you."

Edward sighed heavily and started walking toward one of the bedrooms, frustrated. Esme reached for his arm but Edward shook it off. As he turned to close the bedroom door, Carlisle stopped him. "Edward, you can't blame your sister for not seeing Renesmee, her gift is only as good as it is and we should be thankful for that."

Edward hesitated in the doorway, gripping the frame, causing it to waver. "It's not that," Edward whispered, "I don't blame you Alice, I'm sorry." Edward looked up past Carlisle, toward his favorite sister. She simply smiled back and nodded.

"Then what is it my son, we're here to help," Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie responded, "we're always here to dig Edward out from his constant screw-ups."

"Rosalie", Esme retorted.

"No, it's true, Rosalie is right," Edward moaned. "I am a miserable excuse for a father."

"Edward, you did this to keep her safe, don't be so hard on yourself," Esme called as she shot a glare at Rosalie for starting this.

"It's just, that's just it Carlisle. I'm your son, your adopted, adult son, you have had no obligations to me." He looked up to meet Carlisle's eyes, "None. Yet, you have taken better care of me, than I have of my new born daughter," Carlisle began to interrupt but Edward continued, "please, do not try to tell me something I'm not worthy of hearing. I am Renesmee's father, she is biologically half of me and it is my obligation to keep her safe, that doesn't seem so hard, right?" He turned to me with shame in his eyes. His tone sobered, "Bella is only a child still, she and Renesmee are my responsibility. My daughter, where is she now? I haven't the slightest idea because I let her slip through my fingers. I put everyone I love in danger. I… I… I'm a failure, time and time again, I just feel helpless and worthy of nothing, especially your pity. I loathe myself, despise my own being."

Edward fell to his knees, and cried "I don't know what to do."

Carlisle crouched next to him and Esme walked behind him, rubbing his back. "It's okay Edward, we will find her," she said in a soothing voice, but it cracked at the end and we all heard the hesitation, her own fear that we might not.

Alice glared at Rosalie, "What!" Rosalie snapped, "Oh poor Edward."

"You are heartless Rosalie!" Alice screamed, standing and then running toward the front door, Jasper followed her.

"Stop!" I called after them, and then turned to glare at Rosalie, "please, this is helping nothing. We have to figure something else out then, I know Jacob," I said as I clutched my still chest, and looked down to my husband. "I know he is keeping her safe. I know we _will_ find them." The confidence overwhelmed me, turning into something I could finally hold onto. I truly believed more than I had since I watched her run away from me, that we would find them. We had too, there was no other option, my life would cease without my daughter. My star filled night would turn black.

I might as well have said nothing because Alice and Jasper continued from the room, Rosalie knocked Edward out of the way, pushing him from the door as she slammed it behind her. Emmet sat, awkwardly on the chair, debating if he wanted to laugh at the insane emotional meltdowns in this cramped room or chase after Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme, on either side of Edward, walked back to the couch. He Edward sat heavily with the weight of the world on his shoulders; he placed his face in his hands.

Edward stayed like that until the sun rose. Eventually Rosalie entered the room again and sat next to Emmet. Alice was leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, looking through the future. I could almost see the images and visions floating before her unchanging eyes, I never thought of how hard this must be on her. Her gift is so great, yet sometimes, seeing the ending only makes it that much harder to reach. Alice and Edward, though technically unrelated, were siblings in the truest sense of the word. They could both blame themselves for just about anything, no matter their involvement.

Jasper sat with his arms folded over his chest, not next to Alice like usual, but by himself, staring at the ground. He looked plagued by this new, yet constant tension between the Cullen's. I took a moment to step out of the room and call Billy, who still has not heard from Jacob yet.

Emmet broke the silence, "So what is the plan today? We should figure this all out before we get started again." No one spoke, "ok, well Rosalie and I will check hotels today." He looked at Rosalie, "so get ready please." It seemed this new sense of confusion and worry was making everyone act differently, Emmet was always care-free. Making a plan has never been on his to do list. Renesmee had an effect on all of us, causing the tension between the Cullen's to grow. Even her Uncle Emmet was going out of his way to calm the situation.

Emmett reached for Rosalie's hand, but she brushed him off. Rosalie stood up without a word and headed to the bathroom.

Edward rose from his position, reaching his hand down to mine. I followed as he led me toward a room in the back of the suite, shutting the door behind us. I felt almost embarrassed that he would be so obvious about his intentions. He wrapped his arms around me as we both fell back on the bed. He released his grip on me and let me roll to the side of him, and then his breathing relaxed.

I heard Emmet's laughter, and his sexual comments through the closed door. "Well I guess we know what they are doing today," I guess no matter the circumstances, Emmet was never too down to crack a joke. I could see clearly that was not why Edward had brought me in the room.

"What is it Edward?" I asked curious. I felt bad for assuming what his intentions were; he was obviously bothered about something.

"I just needed to get away from everyone for a moment." He sat up on his elbow, so that we were able to look at each other. He ran his fingers through his bronze locks, messing it slightly from its normal perfection

"I can understand that."

"I'm sorry about last night; I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"I can understand that too," I repeated. "I feel bad for Jasper right now; the stress in that room must be killing him."

"I know," he sighed. He moved toward me, placing his lips on the top of my head. "I love you."

I turned my head toward him, "and you know I love you too."

"It's still nice to hear, don't you think," he cocked his head back and smiled that crooked smile. The smile that makes me weak in the knees, well at least it used to. I wondered if it still would if I stood. I looked at him again and he laughed as he gave me his profile to consider. Yeah, it would. I smiled back at him as the butterflies took flight in my stomach.

"So what shall we do when we find Renesmee and go back home?" he asked, as he made trails on my skin with his long, soft fingers.

"Funny you should ask." He looked at me curiously, his fingers stopped. "I, well I was thinking…." I looked at his unnaturally still face and for a moment reveled at the fact he had no idea what was coming next, "maybe we could try Dartmouth again?"

He smiled; his fingers started moving again, he made a trail around my belly button in the shape of a heart, "really?"

"Yeah, well you see Edward, I have this incredibly amazing, intelligent young daughter, who will be growing much too fast to be able to attend school. I know you could teach her, and everyone else in the family, but I wanted to hold my own too." The words flowed with ease, I had been thinking about this for far too long, never getting the chance to tell Edward. "I'm a mother now, I should be a role model, shouldn't I?"

He smiled down at me, and moved toward my face resting his palm onto my cheek and placed his smooth lips against mine. The intensity of his kiss made my head whirl, causing me to forget about our previous conversation. He pulled back again and buried his face in my hair. My panting breaths slowed as my head fell back on the mattress.

"Oh my, how the tides have turned," he said rather smugly.

I jerked my head up, "what," I said, "does that mean?"

He bunched his expression up and looked towards the ceiling as if remembering, "it wasn't that long ago that a certain someone," he pointed at himself, "wanted a certain someone else," he said as he poked his finger into my shoulder. I pushed it away.

He giggled and continued quickly, "to attend college." He sat up and gathered my hands into his. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me, "I'm not one to throw something back in someone's face, but I am very satisfied that we are both beginning to understand each other. Does I told you so work in this situation?" He smiled as he brought my hands to his puckered lips.

I pulled my hands back as I sat up, "Edward, darling," I said with some bite, "that was completely different. I was human and you thought you were destroying my soul, you were simply stalling so that I would change my mind. Schooling was just your tool to use at the moment for your benefit. If I would have shown an interest in . . .I don't know, knitting. You would have bought me a yarn factory to distract me from becoming a vampire." I ended by crossing my arms over my chest for effect.

"Touché," he said with flair, "but really Bella, knitting? Come on, you can do better than that," he said mocking me.

My jaw dropped, "are you really making fun of me right now? When I am finally giving you what you wanted?"

"Ok, I am truly sorry love. I am not making fun of you; it's just that you are so damn stubborn Bella!" He grabbed my hands again so I couldn't pull them away. "I am so happy that we finally agree on something!" He turned my face, "Bella we both have learned so much from each other with our hearts, I would love for us, for our family, to learn together. It is the most perfect idea I have ever heard." He looked down from my eyes to my lips as he held my face cradled within his hands.

He smiled again, "I love you Bella, my wife. I'm so proud of you. You're turning out to be an incredible mother."

I rolled my eyes and let out a huge sigh. "This is so unfair; I cannot stay mad at you when you are this close to my lips."

"Why do you think this is how I talk to you?"

"Edward," I pushed my finger on his chest, "are an amazing father. Please forget about how you felt last night, I won't allow you to think otherwise."

He kissed me again, and then leaned back. "Come in Alice," he spoke as he turned towards the door.

You would think with this new vampire hearing I would have heard Alice knock, or at least heard her footsteps. Edward, forever my distraction.

Alice opened the door slowly, stepping into the room. She looked anxious, as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to let you both know that I was leaving." My heart sunk, my breathing hitched. She noticed my devastation and spoke more quickly, "I just mean I am going for a walk, I need to get out of this hotel room. I won't be gone long."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, I felt sorry I put such a burden on my favorite sister.

"That would be nice Bella, thank you."

I unraveled myself from Edward and stood, I turned to him leaning down to push my lips against his. "I'll be back soon," I promised.

"It won't be soon enough," he whispered.

I smiled, and turned toward Alice.

Alice had a look of puzzlement on her face, "what is it Alice? Is something wrong?" If I had been human I would have died from heart failure, all this stop and go would have killed me for sure.

"No, it's nothing, but I had the strangest vision a moment ago. Why do I suddenly see myself teaching you how to knit?"

Edward burst out laughing and fell backward onto the bed.

"What's so funny? What am I missing?" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella has seemed to take a sudden interest in knitting Alice," he looked to me, grinning ear to ear, "why don't you ask Alice about her exceptional skills and expertise in this area.

I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her through the door.

"I really am quite good, I will teach you!"

"Oh brother, you vampires are all the same," I said as I heard Edward burst into another peel of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 34: "Realization"**

Alice and I walked along the shaded streets; we were under a canopy full of large shady trees. For as bright as the setting sun was, we were quite covered by shadows. We were quite for a while, content just with each others presence. Finally I broke the silence because I was feeling guilty, "I'm so sorry Alice, this must be so stressful on both you and Jasper."

"Bella, please don't apologize, you're my sister, my very best sister, I love you, and Renesmee is my niece. I will always be there for her." She smiled at the end.

"Well thank you, for everything Alice, from the very beginning, you were always there for me. You accepted me into the family before anyone else, even Edward." She squeezed my hand, "and finding Nahuel, to see someone like Renesmee, is such a relief. To know her future is the greatest gift a sister could ever give"

"Oh Bella, you are so sweet!" We continued a little farther.

"Nahuel is very fond of you and Edward. He thinks you're brave."

"Hardly. Deep down right now, I am shaking like you wouldn't believe. I'm really hoping that someday I'll get through this fairy tale and then finally to the happily ever after part."

Alice laughed. "It will come for you some day." I could tell she was thinking, "I've never really looked at it like a fairy tale before, but I guess it is!" Her face lit up before she spoke again, "spending my days with Jasper is a fairy tale, he brings me the greatest joy! And now I have a new wonderful sister and a niece!" She giggled as our heads bowed together, "but the most important part, you took away our Edward the grouch. That's what we used to call him."

"Really!" I laughed as I pictured Edward popping his head out of a garbage can. "So are you really sure that I can finally be happy one day, with no drama?" I asked.

"No, I'll never be sure. I'm only as sure as you are Bella." She paused as we walked down the streets of Rio. She interrupted my thoughts as they began to drift back towards the day of the battle. "A shield, how did I not see that one coming, you were the hero of the day." I laughed once as we continued thoughtfully through the shadows. I listened to Alice's calming breaths, turning every few minutes to get a glimpse of my beautiful, perfect sister. She meant so much to me.

"So Dartmouth huh?" she asked. "I see you doing good there Bella, passing. Although Edward _will _have to tutor you in the math, you'll pass. English major, now that's a wonderful idea. Oh and a minor in education, that's an ever better idea Bella, you would be a great teacher like Renee."

"Thank you. I'm really doing it for Renesmee. She learns so much so fast, it is important that she also knows the basics that all children learn in elementary levels of their education. I think Nessie would like that area of the U.S., Edward already has a house… Oh!" I squeaked, "Won't you come with us Alice? Come to school there?" I pleaded.

"Maybe," Alice said, "that does sound like fun, being back at school with you… I'll talk to Jasper, he mentioned something about going away for little vacation, just the two of us, so maybe we could start a term after you, but that would still be lots of fun. I would miss you too much if you were away from me anyway." Her voice continued to rise in octaves as she got more and more excited about coming with us. "Hmm, I think I would go for business, I'm seriously thinking about starting my own." She pondered for a moment, "_fashion design or wedding planning, I haven't decided."_

"Alice! What a perfect idea! You are _fantastic _at those things. I never had the chance to truly thank you for my wedding either, everything happened so fast that night. Thank you Alice, thank you a million times, it was one of the best days of my life."

"Darn," she snickered. "I wish I took that bet with you. I knew it wouldn't take fifty years till you properly thanked me."

I laughed.

"I think I'm going to visit my niece. Tell her I'm her Aunt Mary's daughter or something. I haven't quite figured it out but I would like to know about my sister."

"Looks like you have a lot of planning ahead."

"Well so do you. Going to college, being a mother, heck you haven't even been a wife yet. All will fall into place once Nessie gets here," Alice said, reassuring me.

"Yes," I paused and a new thought occurred to me, "wait, what?" I asked.

"Well once your life is back together, things will…"

I stopped her, "no, no Alice, the part about once Renesmee gets here."

"Yes, but I don't know what you mean?" Alice asked

"Alice, Renesmee must not be here _yet_!"

"Edward had me look at home Bella, I don't see them there."

"No Alice, we were lucky enough to get a direct flight, but what if Jacob wasn't? What if he is somewhere else in the world, what if we should be looking for him in midst of travel," I said. I was talking so fast and flinging my arms around that people were starting to stare. I pulled Alice into a little alcove of a closed storefront. "Jacob will come here I know he will." I spoke that last sentence out loud for my own benefit. I looked up into the glass of the door and saw my reflection and repeated, "he will." I continually tried to convince myself that he would come.

I saw realization spread across her snow white face, "well let's head to the airport then! We have some flights to watch!" She grabbed my hand, and pulled me down an alley. "The sun has set, we can use the rooftops to get there quicker." We flew up a fire escape and reached the roof in seconds. Alice took off in a blur, I followed close behind as the top of the red setting sun dipped into a cloud. Jacob and Renesmee seemed to finally be within my grasp.

It took only a few minutes before we were sitting on a bench in front of the flight departures and arrivals. She searched starting at the most recent flight. I ran to the counter of the check in and asked for a pen and paper. The woman, very tall and slender looked down at me, her brown eyes were wide with surprise and she hesitated, reaching slowly for a notebook and pen.

"Uh, here, ma'am," she stuttered.

"Thank you." I ran back to Alice, "What flights have you looked at so far?"

She rattled off the names and I wrote them down.

"They will all land here? You can see all of them?" I asked again, panicked.

"Yes Bella, but don't worry there are plenty of flights I need to watch for, we can sit here for a week straight if you want, I'll watch for them all." Alice's eyes came away from the screen as she closed them and looked down toward her lap. Without opening them, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to me. Her eyes opened wide, "go buy us two tickets." She looked back at the TV screens in front of us and scanned for incomings again.

"For where," I asked.

"Anywhere Bella just go."

"But what if. . ."

She cut me off, "no more 'what if's' Bella, they _will _come here."

We sat in the same spot for hours, as Alice carefully scanned each and every arrival. Neither of us spoke, except once when I whispered that Jasper and Edward would be worried.

"They can live, just let me finish. It will only take me a couple more minutes, there are no red-eyes tonight so we can go home and come back very early in the morn. . ." she stopped.

"What is it Alice?" I scrambled to get her attention. She pointed to a flight. "Which flight Alice!" She stood up and brought her finger to the blue screen, reaching high above her. "Texas?" I asked.

"I can't see it," she said, as she turned, her hair fanning out as she spun quickly around. She reached for my arm pulling me toward her. I looked deep into her golden, bouncing eyes. "I cannot see it in the air, I can't see it landing safely at this airport like all the other flights I watched before, it's like that flight doesn't exist."

I thought about why that could be, only two ways. The flight has already crashed and disappeared, some awful, terrible tragedy. Or there is a half human on that flight, hopefully two of them.

"It should be landing in one hour, 9:05PM," she said. "I do not see it landing Bella, I can't find it."

I grabbed Alice, running toward the security check in. We had no bags and were well prepared with Alice's earlier vision by having plane tickets and our passports ready. The security guards pulled Alice and I back through the metal detectors to go over us very thoroughly with the hand wand. I watched as one guard stared at Alice, he turned towards me and saw the anger flash through my eyes. I'm sure he thought my anger was from the look he gave to Alice, but in reality he was holding me from my daughter. He quickly waved us through.

We reached the gate and asked the young attendant at the desk, a pretty brunette. She eyed us with suspicion. "Is this flight still on course?" Alice asked.

"When will it be here?" the question popped through my lips like a bubble.

The girl pointed to the screen, arrival time was changed to 9:03PM.

"So the flight is okay then?" I asked again, "it will be here at 9:03?"

"The flight is on schedule," the girl said in her Brazilian accent.

"Great!" I smiled widely. "Thank you so much."

"Y. . .your welcome," she stuttered, attempting to smile back.

I looked at the clock 8:43. My excitement was practically doing flips inside my stomach, I wished Edward was here to greet his daughter.

"You think it's them Alice?" I asked.

"Not unless there are other werewolves on their way to visit Bella," she laughed. "I'm almost positive that it's them."

"Thank you Alice," I leaned in and squeezed her. "Did you bring your cell phone? I should call Edward."

"I didn't, they're all probably running around right now, thinking we got in trouble the two of us together," she laughed again. "Knowing Edward he probably sent a pack of St. Bernard's out to search and rescue us."

I laughed, a carefree laugh, knowing that in only a few moments he would not need to worry anymore, we would not have to.

Alice grasped my hand. "I can't see the runway anymore Bella." Alice's smile was so wide and beautiful. I myself stuttered for a moment.

"I. . .I think I might burst," I smiled back at her, practically jumping out of my seat, rocking on the edge I could hear the screws rattling.

The doors to the gate flew open as people began to depart from the plane. Alice and I stood in front of the exiting passengers. I scanned through them, ducking my head searching. Finally I saw it, Jacob's copper skin through the different shades of the passengers. Never have I seen such a magnificent color in all my life. I waited, holding Alice tight for a grip, she was the only thing keeping me grounded in this world. I would have thrown myself toward the passengers lifting them and tossing them past me if I didn't hold onto Alice as tightly as I was.

Jacob walked through the door, my daughter asleep in his arms. Her golden, red curls fells down her back and over Jacob's shoulders. Her hair had grown several inches. He delicately moved a curl from her face, and he raised his eyes to meet mine at the same exact moment. Jacob's feet stopped moving, and the people around cursed loudly as they abruptly had to move around him. My mouth fell open with a sigh and then I quickly sucked in a deep breath as I watched, the smile, that smile that I have always loved flash across Jacob's face. Tears weld up in his eyes and began to drip over as his smile grew wider. My Jacob, my Jacob was here! He was here with the greatest most precious thing in my life, my daughter.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, as he pushed through the humans to get to me more quickly.

"Jacob!" I screamed back, Renesmee wiggled in his arms and whipped her head around toward me.

"Mommy!" her little voice, that adoring tone matured just a bit.

Renesmee reached for me, as Jacob came forward. I grabbed Renesmee from his arms as Jacob opened his own and threw them around me.

Alice stood at Jacob's side, as he opened his arms a little wider to include her into his bear hug.

I kissed Renesmee's cheek over and over, then leaned in to kiss Jacob and then Alice. I had so much love in me I felt like I had to share it or I would just explode.

We stood there for several minutes hugging, and kissing. "Nessie," I crooned, over and over again.

When Jacob finally released his grip that was holding the four of us together, Renesmee pulled back and looked at me, and then around the airport.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

I smiled, "he's at the hotel Renesmee; we have been looking all over for you. We missed you both so much."

She smiled and then nuzzled her head against my neck. "We've missed you too momma."

"Ya, a whole lot Bells." Jacob said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "A couple times I thought I might never see you again."

"Same here Jacob, same here."

As soon as we were outside, in the dark night I threw Renesmee up on my back. We were going to run to the hotel. It would be faster than taking a cab.

The weight that was lifted from me felt indescribable, I was light as a feather and not a care in the world. I was finally able to breathe again, smell the scents around me. The smell of Renesmee and Jacob was unlike anything else. He no longer smelled like a dog, but a scent from my memories, a scent of safety and home. A familiar, soothing scent.

We reached the door of the hotel room and I threw it open with a smile on my face, only to find it empty. A note was sitting on the coffee table.

Bella,

If you should find this note, know that I am out looking for Renesmee, and for you. Please call when you arrive. I am worried.

All my love.

I picked up the phone from the table and scrolled through the four missed calls quickly then dialed Edward.

"Bella?" he answered, "are you back?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm in the hotel room."

"We'll be right there," his voice cut out. I smiled at the thought that he still had no idea his daughter was safe in this very room with me.

"Alice how long?" I asked.

"Two minutes, why?" Alice said.

"Don't think of her, okay. Don't think of Renesmee or Jacob for two minutes," I said to her as she saw my plan unfold. "Renesmee, stand in front of the door." I picked her up setting her down in front of the entrance way of the door. "Someone very special will open the door in one minute and I want you to surprise him." She turned to me, putting her fingers on my face, a flash of Edward's worried, sad eyes crossed my mind, she was picturing the last time she saw her father. "Maybe." I responded back to her and then grinned, moving slightly back.

The hotel room door slammed open wide. I was eye to eye with Edward as he rushed through the door, practically knocking over his daughter. His eyes looked down, focusing on Renesmee and then back at me and back down to her again, he fell to his knees with disbelief upon his face, opening his hands to catch his little girl, as Renesmee dove into his arms.

"Daddy!" she called.

Once he wrapped his arms around her I saw the disbelief change to acceptance that this was true, she was truly here.

My eyes stung with the pressure of my emotions building from within me. Edward knelt back on his knees, holding his daughter, hugging her, breathing in her scent, taking in every little bit of the moment. I wondered if this is what I looked like moments ago in the airport.

"Renesmee, I've missed you." He released one hand that was wrapped around his daughter, our daughter and reached up to me, gripping my fingertips. I looked at his eyes, they looked peaceful, happy, relieved. He looked like the Edward I have missed, the Edward from my dreams.

The rest of the family came tumbling through the door, wolves included. I saw each face light up like the fourth of July, it was beautiful. The night was filled with love and happiness as we all reunited.

Rosalie lifted Renesmee from the pile of hugs and pulled her close. Renesmee was just as happy to see her. Esme came up from behind me, tapping my shoulder, as I swung around as she pulled me in her arms. "I'm so very happy Bella," she breathed.

It felt good being in her arms. I placed my head against her shoulder and sighed heavily, "Me too, Esme. Me too."

Nessie's welcoming hugs continued for over an hour, I could see that the bright smile she wore on her face was beginning to sag as she grew more tired. Nahuel stood by me, watching Renesmee.

"Bella?" he asked.

I turned to him, "yes Nahuel."

"I must be getting back to my aunt, I promised I would come home once your daughter was safe. I was just wondering, would you mind introducing me to her?"

"Oh, of course not." I turned toward Renesmee, calling her name. She ran toward me.

"Renesmee, this is Nahuel." She smiled up at him, "he helped find you."

"Really?" she asked, "thank you."

"Yep," I said "and guess what?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"He is just like you, Nahuel is half vampire, half human."

"Wow," Nessie's tired smile widened.

Nahuel and Renesmee sat down and chatted. She asked him questions and he responded back with more questions. They laughed and talked like reacquainted friends. Renesmee was just as curious about her future as we were, she asked him all the same questions I had wondered. How big would she grow? How quickly would she age? Could she just survive on chocolate? I would have to remember to ask Jacob about this. They continued till Renesmee's eye lids drooped to a close.

Nahuel gave a couple more hugs to Edward, Alice and I as he slipped out the front door.

I walked over to Edward, who was thanking Jacob profusely.

"I will never be able to thank you enough Jacob. Because of you I sit here today, with Bella and Renesmee, you have kept them both safe and I will never be able to repay you for what you have done."

"I would never have allowed either of them to ever get hurt Edward, so you don't need to thank me," Jacob said honestly, "although if you really want to thank me properly you can get me a Vanquish, or a Porsche, I'll take either.

Edward laughed, "I've really missed you."

Jacob laughed "how could you not miss me, I'm the entertainment in the family." I smiled, hearing Jacob refer to us as his family brought on another wave of emotions that I was not expecting. It seemed as though things were finally falling into place, my life, my normally disastrous life, for that particular moment in time didn't seem so disastrous.

Jacob, Seth and Embry reunited with punches, hugs and laughs. Jacob was undoubtedly very grateful for both of them traveling the distance to find him. Embry described the dramatic lie he conjured together to tell his still unknowing parents about his whereabouts.

"So Is Leah watching the pack at home?" Jacob asked. "Is she mad that she is in charge for now or did she give up my pack and let Sam take over?" Jacob laughed a carefree laugh.

"Oh," Seth said. "I thought you said you phased after you saw Sam and Caius?" Seth asked.

"I did, I watched Sam bite off Caius' hand," he laughed again. He looked at the now serious face of Seth. "Aand then I… Seth, what happened what did I miss, is everyone okay?" Jacob's eyes grew worried.

"Jake," Embry said, "Sam…" he hesitated, unable to get the words out.

"Sam what!" Jacob yelled, and the room grew silent.

"Sit down Jacob," Seth said, reaching but not touching Jacob's arm.

"Just say it Seth, is he hurt?" Jacob's body released a violent tremor.

"Jake," I said walking toward him, Edward grabbed my arm, trying to stop me. He was worried for my safety, but I knew Jacob would never hurt me. I turned and glared at him, shaking his hand from me. I grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him to the couch, sitting next to him. "Look at me," I said, he lowered his eyes to me, "easy Jake, relax."

Jacob took a long deep breath, steadying himself. "This is bad," he sighed into his hands. "He's dead isn't he?"

The silence in the room grew louder, answering Jacob's question.

Jacob stood, his body shook fiercely. "No!" he yelled, shaking his head back and forth. No one was able to say anything. Jacob took off, swinging the door open so violently it broke the top hinge off the frame, leaving it dangling awkwardly.

Jacob ran through the street toward the water. He threw off his clothes and shifted, in a continuous run down the beach. I tried my hardest to race after him. I was fast but not fast enough. "Jake" I screamed, but he took off under the moon. His howls burned against my eardrums, sending an aching pain through my heart. I knelt weakly toward the ground, throwing my hands on the sand to catch myself from falling face first. The terrified feeling I had boiled in my throat, I couldn't let him leave me like he did before, I just couldn't. "Please don't go," I whispered into the silent night.

I stayed knelt on the sand waiting for Jacob's return, when he didn't and the howling subsided, I stood, walking back toward the entrance of the beach. I picked up Jacob's clothes, bringing them to my nose, breathing in his scent. I thought about walking back to the hotel room but instead turned to walk further down the beach. I walked for miles, finally settling on a palm tree that was sagging too close to the ground; its leaves waved as they touched the sand. The tree reminded me of the driftwood Jacob and I used to spend our days on.

I placed my face into the palms of my hands and let my mind drift to the past as a human. As much as I didn't want to forget my memories with Edward, I also would be devastated if my memories of Jacob, and that relationship we once had blurred into oblivion.

Big brown eyes glowed in the distance as the enormous russet wolf finally walked back into my line of vision. "Jake," I breathed, relieved.

Jacob let out an apologetic whimper, as he crept slowly toward me, reaching my feet he laid down on the sand, placing his chin on his paws. A large tear streamed down the side of his furry face. I knelt down next to him, lying back on his warm body. I nuzzled my face into his red-brown fur and then turned to face the stars. We laid there in silence for a long time, our breathing in unison, I listened to his heartbeat.

A fuzzy memory of the two of us together like this, the first time really seeing Jacob as a wolf, touching him like this, being with _my_ Jacob. How comfortable I was with him then, I still felt that comfort, although knowing that our feelings for each other are that of friendship now, does make things easier.

"Jake?" I asked. "Remember the last time we sat like this, so at ease?" I hesitated, "I have to ask you something Jacob." His ears perked slightly, "would you help me remember? I never want to forget Jacob, not one single moment with you. The memories I have as a human are a little fuzzy. Have you ever tried on someone's glasses and images are blurry, that's how I see my human memories."

Jacob paused for a moment, his breathing stopped. I suddenly slid off his back, as he picked up his clothes with his mouth and I turned my head to give him some privacy, as he phased back to his human form.

Warm hands reached under my arms pulling me up on the tree next to him. I looked up at Jacob, his eyes filled with sadness, "hey Bells."

"Hi Jacob." I reached my hand through his arm and pulled him closer to me. "I've really and truly missed you Jacob."

"Yea, I know, I've missed you too." He attempted to smile, but failed as a tear dripped down his cheek. "I'm really sad, like really. I should have been there I could have saved him."

The tears rolled down his warm cheeks, glistening in the light of the moon. Jacob sobbed into his hands, breathing heavily. Tears rolled over his fingers, dripping onto his lap.

"No, don't say that Jake. Please don't."

Jacob looked up from his hands, bringing his eyes to mine. "Bella," Jacob turned his head toward my shoulder and I reached in to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Jacob."

He cried into my arms, till his breathing slowed. He took one last long breath and then released the hug he had on me. Changing his position so that he was able to look at his feet as they dug into the sand.

"So how bad was it? Sam, I mean."

"Um," I hesitated, pondering my words, "fast?" I raised my shoulders and let them drop.

"So he wasn't in pain or anything?"

"No, it all happened so fast, one moment he was fine and the next. . ." I reached over grabbing his hand as I entwined out fingers together. "I feel bad for Seth, oh and Leah, she hasn't phased back to her human form yet. They are both taking it pretty hard, but Seth was all too eager to come with us. How could we say no to him?" I smiled.

"Leah hates being a wolf, she is taking this beta thing really seriously," he squeezed my hand, and looked up at me.

"Or, she is upset about Sam, he was her only love, she has never gotten over it," I sighed thinking of how difficult it must be for her.

"True, so… what about Emily?"

"She's okay, distraught but a little better than expected. She's going to have a baby Jake."

"Huh?" He looked at me, his eyes warmer now.

"Sam was going to tell you after all the…commotion," I bent my head down, leaning onto Jacob's toned arm.

"Wow," was all he could muster.

"Yea, I think that is the only thing holding her together." I paused, listening to his steady breathing. "Um, Jake, speaking of babies, thank you for taking such good care of Renesmee, I knew you would. I never doubted that."

"Sure, sure." His answer made me laugh, and I leaned in again to hug him. "Thanks," he laughed too. "Distract me please. What would you like to remember Bella, how can I help you remember."

I smiled, "remind me of the day we went to the movie theater."

"You don't remember that day?"

I nudged him with my elbow, "of course I remember it, but like I said, it's a little fuzzy."

"Ok, well for starters you promised a bunch of senior girls for Quil, but they never showed, well neither did Quil but still?" He laughed with ease this time, "Quil was so upset that he couldn't come, the look on his face when I told him about the senior girls… priceless."

"And that was the day you finished the Rabbit."

"Yea, the Rabbit, haven't been in that car in a while, I bet she misses me." He winked at me.

"That was also the night you made me a promise."

He became serious again, "I'll never ever break it Bella, ever."

"I know that, I mean look at us." I brought our entwined fingers up. The two colors, pale white and golden copper, the distinction between the two was beautiful.

"Yea, true," he said between laughs. "Who would've thought!"

"Not me Jacob, although I always hoped it."

"Remember the day of our first date?"

"Of course, riding on that motorcycle was one of the most amazing experiences of my life."

"That was the day I realized that I was in love with you Bells," he said as he squeezed his fingers tighter around mine. "It's so much easier being around you now. Edward too. It used to be so painful to see you so happy, but now I would give anything to continue your happiness."

"Thanks Jacob, same here you know. I remember thinking that she wouldn't be good enough for you, whoever she turned out to be. I'm happy Renesmee has someone like you in her life. You kept me out of danger and I know you will do the same for her. I know you will fill her life with laughs and smiles. It's so nice to know she will never feel heartbreak. It is an emotion that changes you internally, forever."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I looked at him, and he looked back. We both burst into a roar of laughter.

We continued laughing and reminiscing till the sun began to rise. We walked hand in hand through the hotel door. No one gave our embrace a second look. I searched the room for Edward, Alice interrupted my frantic gaze by throwing her head to the suite next door. I released Jacob's grasp and walked into the next room, making my way to the bathroom, where I heard the water running.

I watched, leaning against the door-frame as Edward pulled a new toothbrush from a bag on the counter. He then put toothpaste on the brush and handed it to Renesmee. She moaned and then placed the toothbrush in her mouth. He looked up at the mirror toward me and smiled, holding Renesmee's hair back as she spit the toothpaste out and then turned, smiling and reaching up to him.

He lifted her up and turned toward me, collecting the two of us into his arms. I felt his soft lips kiss the top of my head.

Edward, Renesmee and I said our goodbyes to our family at the airport. Jacob decided to go home; he had a responsibility to his pack. Edward promised we wouldn't be staying too long.

"We will see you all in a couple days," Edward called as they walked down the hall, toward their gate, and out of site.

"So," I looked at Edward, both of us grabbing hold of Renesmee's hands, "what are we doing?"

He smiled widely, as he winked and then looked down at Renesmee. We both pulled our arms up swinging her back and forth. She giggled with excitement. "I know how much you love the sun, I thought we could spend a couple days in it. I think Renesmee will love Isle Esme."


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue: "Home Run"**

We took our time at Esme Island; Renesmee loved the sun, as did I. We enjoyed our first family vacation together and it was nice, for the short time that it was just the three of us. We had till the middle of March before Edward and I would be leaving for school and moving to our own place. It had been exactly one month since the fight that almost destroyed our lives. It did unfortunately destroy one in particular, one that affected us more than the others. Sam.

The wolf pack and the coven have become sort of an integrated family. A Brady Bunch type clan. It's nice for both sides to be able to talk about the secret that is supposed to stay, by law bottled up. Seth, Embry and Jacob spend a lot of their time at the Cullen home.

The wolves were nice enough to make a new clearing; on their side of the treaty line, although the treaty was all but abolished, the old clearing was just too painful to go back to. We were meeting today at 8:00 sharp, Alice predicted the weather and it would be a thunderstorm over Forks, luckily missing the new clearing. Alice and Jasper had recently returned home after a few weeks' vacation in Calgary. Alice made plans to visit her niece in Biloxi soon. She was currently working up the courage to call her.

I talked and visited with Charlie often. He was the proudest father in Forks, telling everyone that I, his only daughter Isabella Marie Swan was going off to Dartmouth to study. I wouldn't feel so bad when I left for New Hampshire. I knew Sue would be there with my dad.

I called Renee whenever I could; she was always begging me to visit. I used excuse after excuse, and now school would be the newest reason why she couldn't see me. I would have to figure something out though, I missed her so much.

"Where are we going daddy?" Renesmee asked, as Edward zipped her raincoat. He pulled her hair back and then placed a baseball cap upon her head, tucking the loose strands behind her ears.

"We're going to play baseball," he smiled.

Renesmee shrugged, looking out the window at the rain sprinkling down. She hated the cold and wet as much as I did, when I was human. The cold didn't bother me so much anymore.

Edward lifted our daughter easily in his arms. "Wow, Bella" he said as he looked over me in my baseball uniform.

"What? Do I look dumb?" Alice had a set of uniforms made for us. She even had the back of the jerseys inscribed with our first names.

I waited for his response, and watched as he blinked several times before speaking. "No, you just. You look beautiful," he said and then winked at me before kissing the top of my head. "Here," he handed me a baseball cap.

I didn't pull my hair back, I just placed the cap on top of my head, and then planted a kiss on his lips and then on my daughters cheek, pulling up her hood over her hat, and then tying the strings to hold it up. She giggled.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep, let's go," I grabbed his hand as we walked out of our cottage.

Edward and I ran through the forest, Renesmee squeezed her arms tightly around Edward's neck. We ran until we caught the scent of other family members. They had beat us there, like usual. Edward and I always seem to be running late, or maybe we just are no longer constantly rushing.

When we arrived at the new clearing, Jared, Paul and Seth were throwing a baseball back and forth to each other.

"Ok guys let's play some ball," Emmet called from across the field. "Edward and Bella are _finally _here."

Emily waved to me from across the clearing. She was sitting on an enormous boulder, her legs crossed as they swung toward the ground. The baby in Emily's tummy was evident now. Charlie, hand in hand with Sue stood next to Emily. Billy was on the other side of the boulder. Emily sitting on a blanket, scooted over to make room, as I lifted Renesmee up to set her down next to Emily.

I gave a kiss to Charlie, and said my hello's to Billy and Sue.

"Hi Nessie," Emily said smiling. Renesmee smiled back at her, and then looked at Emily's tummy. Nessie touched Emily's face. "No, not yet."

"When?" Renesmee asked.

"Not till July," Emily frowned. Renesmee did too and I had to laugh. Her frown was pathetic because it still held part of a smile, Edward's crooked smile. Renesmee and Emily had grown very close. She liked to show the baby in Emily's belly pictures from her mind.

"Ok Nessie, who are you going to route for?" Emily asked, as I walked toward the field.

"Cullen's up to bat first," Paul shouted.

"Ha!" Emmet joked "you're going down!" Emmet looked at the row of Cullen's. "Hmm, maybe Bella should go last, we don't need any out's this early in the game."

"I think your right Emmet, but not about Bella getting an out, you're right about the wolves going down," Alice laughed as she pointed both thumbs toward the grass. I think she will be very good actually," Alice said, sure of herself, and smiling toward me.

"Fine then, Bella you can go after me."

"Whatever Emmet, I don't care when I go." I truly didn't, in fact I didn't even want to play, I should be sitting on the boulder with Emily and Nessie. I'm sure that as graceful as I was in this new life, I would somehow turn baseball into a humorous disaster.

Quil pitched, as Emmet hit the ball far. "Paul dove furiously into the forest, morphing into a wolf as he took off into the trees."

Emmet ran as I watched the trees shake, tipping away from us, then toward us again. Paul was running back phasing into his human form yet still continuing to run with the ball still in his mouth. He stood behind a large boulder as he threw the ball back toward Quil. Emmet slid toward third base.

A roar of laughter broke through both teams. Although most of us, not including myself were competitive, it was still funny watching Seth run toward Paul to give him a new pair of pants.

Emily shouted from across the field, "I only brought a couple extra pairs of pants, so don't do it again." She said with a scowl on her face, she looked as if she was holding back a smirk. Well at least trying too.

It was my turn at bat. "Bring me home Bella," Emmet yelled.

My smile wavered as I looked toward Emmet. Edward handed me the bat, wrapping his arms around me from behind and then positioning me next to the plate. "Don't be nervous Bella," he whispered, "it's much easier than you would think." I took a deep breath, as Edward pulled my hair back and kissed my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

Shouts and laughter erupted from the watching audience, starting with Emmet.

"Oh come on."

"Get a room."

"We're playing a game here."

Edward laughed as he stepped back from me. "You'll do fine, I promise."

I took one last deep breath, and glared at Quil. He wound up and then whipped the ball toward me, only it didn't come nearly as fast as I imagined it would. I could clearly see the ball coming toward the bat, which I flung out from above my shoulder toward the ball at just the right second. I heard some of the stitching on the baseball snap as it hit the bat hard and then flew back toward the trees. I couldn't follow it, as I stood there in awe, watching the ball fly out of site. Jacob, Paul and a Colin, took off toward the woods.

"Run Bella!" Alice screamed.

I ran. The wind blew my hair off my face and stretched out behind me. I made it easily back to home plate, flinging myself into Edward's waiting arms.

I heard Charlie's bellowing laugh from across the field. "Ha ha, great job Bells!"

The feeling of holding my own, being able to stand there with the rest of my family as they hugged me, and told me that _I_ did a good job, _me_. It was a feeling I never experienced before. I felt complete, whole, like this is where I was supposed to be in life. I was meant to be right here, exactly, in Edward's arms, surrounded by my family.

Edward lifted me in his arms swinging me around, "home run Mrs. Cullen, home run."

I was unconditionally and irrevocably euphoric.


End file.
